


Slightly Curled

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Lost Boys, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly is head-over-heels in love with Curly. He’s loved him since the day he met him. What better way to show this than pushing him around, stealing his food, and pulling on his proverbial pigtails? </p><p>A collection of non-chronological drabbles based around the Lost Boys, mainly focused on Curly x Slightly and Panlix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slightly

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of an experimental fic for me as it's main focus is no longer on the canonical characters but on the pseudo-canon Lost Boys (There is plenty of Panlix smut here and there so I figured it fit in the Panlix tag). I've been experimenting with writing the Lost Boys with Sporklift for so long, I figured it'd only be right to finally write a few stories for them.
> 
> In hindsight, this collection of random drabbles seems more like "Raunchy Panlix Sex feat. Slurly".

"He's _slightly_ better than Felix at archery."

"I'm pretty sure he's just _slightly_ better than Nibs at brewing poison."

"He's definitely better than Tootles at wrestling, just _slightly_."

This was how everyone knew him. Slightly, good at everything, best at nothing. Slightly never had much of a problem with his nickname; he just wished it was _slightly_ more self-explanatory whenever the little ones would crowd around him with their endless stream of questions. 'Tootles' was ironic, a cute, leisurely name given to the crude, imposing pessimist. Curly's floppy mop of auburn coils spoke for themselves.

_Speaking of Curly…_

Slightly pressed his index finger past his lips, soaking it thoroughly with saliva before sneaking up behind the redheaded boy. He wasn't sure why Curly was so far from camp especially when he wasn't on patrol. He figured he must've been collecting something or another for the little ones again. Whatever the case, his not-beloved Lost Boy was hanging around all by himself and Slightly just couldn't resist and he promptly stuck his saliva-slicked finger into his ear.

"Ah!" Curly cried out, dropping the herbs he had been collecting, "That's disgusting!" He snarled, turning around and shoving Slightly back, the finger in his ear slipping out with a sticky pop.

Slightly didn't even bother explaining, snickering to himself and scampering away like a boy half his age. Teasing Curly was just too fun, how his cheeks would heat up with rage, his whole body tensing up halfway between fight and flight, brows furrowed and emphasizing the ocean-hue of his eyes on a peaceful day, his smooth gait accented similarly to Felix's but cleaner and firmer, lips too soft and too pink parted _just so._

Alright, so maybe it wasn't just about teasing him. So maybe Slightly hadn't grown out from his boyish immaturity, pulling at Curly's metaphorical pigtails to get his attention. That wasn't a crime especially not on Neverland but just sometimes, when Curly was overworked or exhausted from a hunt-gone-awry, Slightly wished he could go over to him, kneel by his side, pat him on the back, and tell him he did a great job. Then maybe Curly could finally smile at him, finally let him into his circle of friends, and just maybe let him drape an arm around his shoulders at the campfire.

Every time, _every single freaking time_ , when Slightly would almost make it to his side, his hand almost on his back in a comforting gesture, he'd screw it somehow either by shoving Curly into the dirt, knocking over the supplies he had spent hours putting into order, or wrestling him onto the ground for no particular reason. And every time, Slightly would return to camp way too satisfied with himself to realize that he just screwed up another chance with Curly. Only in hindsight did Slightly realize how much of a dick he was yet he never could use this information when he needed it.

 _Someday_ , Slightly told himself by the fire as he always did every night.

"Oh geez," Tootles groaned, scanning the camp for their leaders, "Pan and Felix are at it again."

"You ever watched them?" Nibs asked.

"God no," Tootles replied, eyes narrowing, "Why…have you?"

Nibs sputtered for a moment, "N-No! And if I did, it was a complete accident."

Tootles shrugged at his reply. It was true; most of the boys had accidentally stumbled upon Peter and Felix's excursions at least once in their lives, "I wish they'd just get a room. I really don't want to walk in on them when I'm just trying to get some apples to eat."

"Remember that time they did it in midair?" Slightly commented with a chuckle, "And Curly had to keep all the little ones from looking up?"

"Oh!" Nibs shouted in the midst of the quiet chuckles, "Or that time he turned Felix into a mermaid so they can have mermaid sex?"

Tootles shook his head, chuckling as he rubbed at the creases between his brow, "How does that even work? That's worse than the time he turned Felix into a girl."

"How about that rabbit incident?" Slightly added, "Curly had nightmares for a week after that."

All the boys joined in a quick chuckle, "That guy has such a weak stomach," Tootles added, "But to be fair, I couldn't look at rabbits the same way ever again."

"I bet Curly's a virgin," Slightly suggested, baiting responses.

Tootles nodded in contemplation, "He Is really squeamish whenever we talk about sex. Heck, he's real squeamish when Pan and Felix are both in camp, like they're just going to start making out in the middle of the crowd."

"And you see how red Curly gets whenever he needs to give one of the little ones 'the talk'?" Slightly added.

"What's wrong with being a virgin? I'm okay with being a virgin," Nibs replied without a lick of shame.

Tootles smiled back at him, big toothy, utterly self-satisfied grin, "Someday Nibs, you'll get what we mean. Unless you're into girls, then you've got no chance in Neverland."

The senior boys were immediately called to attention by a shuddering groan in the trees, half expecting it to be Pan or Felix. Instead, Curly stepped through the leaves, eyes narrowed and face red with embarrassment, "Walked in on Pan and Felix again."

The boys immediately chuckled and responded in unison, "We figured."

Slightly noted as Curly manoeuvred around the fire, purposely taking a longer, more hazardous path to _avoid_ him and sit beside Nibs, purposely choosing a log with only two seats. Tootles quickly skewered a few chunks of meat onto a stick and passed it to their newcomer, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh really? All good things, I'm sure," Curly replied with a sarcastic but friendly tone, smiling warmly as he roasted his meat above the fire.

"Oh yeah, plenty of good stuff. Slightly was talking all about you," Nibs replied without thought or consideration.

Curly's eyes immediately snapped to Slightly, narrowing with derision. In response, Slightly shrugged back nonchalantly only managing to piss off Curly even more. Out of pure reflex, Slightly wrinkled his nose at him petulantly. Curly sighed, shaking his persistent bully off and returning to his food.

"Oh shoot, I'm late for my patrol," Nibs remarked, scanning the sky to approximate the time. He got to his feet quickly, tossing his quiver over his shoulder before sorting through the supplies for a stray bow, "See you guys in a bit."

The three senior boys gave him a quick nod before he disappeared into the woods. Almost immediately, Curly's eyes flickered over to Slightly, watching that mischievous gleam in his eyes as the handsome Lost Boy clambered over the logs to sit _right next to him_.

"So Curly," Slightly started, his voice taking on an arrogant, pompous tone, "We were betting if you were a virgin or not."

An exasperated sigh, Slightly would be lying if he said Curly wasn't cute whenever he looked annoyed, "I don't think that's relevant to anything."

"Nonsense!" Slightly said, slapping Curly on the shoulder as he nodded to Tootles, "Come on, Tootles was curious too, weren't you?" Tootles replied with an absent shrug, watching with the utmost amusement as Slightly goaded Curly, "I mean, that'd definitely explain why you're so squeamish about _sex_ ," He snickered lightly, loving how Curly always stiffened even at the mere mention of the word, "Never even made it with a woman before you came to Neverland?"

Curly sighed again, tossing his snack into the fire, appetite lost, "Can we talk about something else?"

Regardless of what Curly said, both of them knew Slightly wouldn't let up, "You fancy women or men? I bet you fancy men. That's why you never sleep at the camp with the rest of us or bathe when anyone's around. And you don't like it when anyone touches you unless its one of the little ones," He slapped a hand playfully onto Curly's thigh, purely a friendly gesture.

Curly promptly punched Slightly in the face, snarling a bit before bolting from the fire and disappearing into the trees no doubt to rest at the little ones' camp again. Slightly groaned as he sat back up, chuckling lightly as if this were nothing but a joke, "Ow, was it something I said?" Tootles didn't look quite as amused as Slightly noted, his arms folded and brows furrowed in contemplation, "What?"

"Stop picking on Curly," Tootles remarked, "If you like him, just tell him straight up instead of pushing him around all the time."

Slightly scoffed, too loud and brash to be honest, "I don't like Curly. I hate Curly."

Tootles stared at him for just a moment, contemplating once more before shrugging and reclining on his log, "You keep this up and he'll end up running straight into Nibs's arms."

Eyes narrowed, something hot and dark bubbling in his stomach, "What do you mean?" Slightly asked, convincing himself that he wasn't jealous in the slightest.

"Nibs likes Curly. Isn't it obvious?" Tootles replied, gesturing to the log, "He doesn't have a patrol tonight. Felix cancelled his patrols after he accidentally set fire to the Mermaid Lagoon. He was just too shy to sit beside him."

An arrogant huff came from Slightly, "Why are you telling me this? Why should I care who loves Curly?" Tootles didn't respond verbally, merely shrugging lazily before returning to the roasted apple he had dangling over the fire. More boys soon crowded over, taking up the logs which Curly and Nibs once sat.

Slightly wished he could just ignore this, Tootles was taunting him and nothing more. But that tinge of jealousy drove him away from the fire and through the trees. He pushed past the soft brambles filled with berries for an easy accessible snack and entered the little ones' camp. It was a carbon copy of the older camp save for the lack of heavy weapons, harvested dreamshade, and the multitude of colourful blankets draped all over to make the camp more welcoming. Someday, Slightly would tell Curly that he really liked what he did with this camp.

Said distinctly haired Lost Boy was kneeling by the fire, grinding together the herbs he had collected moments ago. He didn't even notice Slightly enter the camp, too busy with his work. As Slightly approached, Curly tossed the ground herbs into the fire, a pleasant smell wafting through the air helping the little ones rest better.

"Mom?" A small voice called. Slightly assumed it was just another lost boy pining for home in his dreams. He was thoroughly surprised as Curly rushed to his side, tucking him in as the little boy smiled warmly like he was back home with his parents, "Thank you, Mommy."

 _He's calling Curly Mommy?_ A genuine chortle escaped from Slightly's lips, calling Curly's attention. The softness in his expression fell, turning back into the derision Slightly had grown accustomed to.

"What do you want?" Curly muttered, standing up and returning to the fire, grinding up more herbs.

 _I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you_ , "Nothing," Slightly replied, watching dumbly as Curly ignored him and continued his work, "What's that you're making?"

"Something to help the little'uns sleep," Curly replied, not even bothering to look up.

"Do they all call you 'mommy' or was it just that one?"

"I'd rather they call me mommy than cry about going home all night."

"Doesn't it get annoying?"

Curly didn't respond. Slightly couldn't see his expression but he assumed he must've been aggravated. He stood up, glaring at Slightly, "Just what do you want?"

"Nothing!" Slightly said too loudly, "I just wanted to talk."

" _I don't want to talk to you_ ," Curly snapped.

This was his own fault for being such a brat. If he was just brave enough to tell the truth, just strong enough to show how he felt, but Slightly was neither despite his standing as one of the senior Lost Boys, better than most but slightly worse than the best. So, when confronted with such a situation, Slightly defaulted right back into his bratty self, "I don't want to talk with you either! I'm just doing this because Tootles told me to!"

At his loud declarations, a handful of boys immediately awoke, some of the bursting into tears and waking the rest. With a heavy sigh Curly returned to the bed rolls, patting at each boy, trying to quell their tears and nurse them back to sleep. Slightly stayed where he was, watching as Curly's anger reverted back into the kind, soft expression he reserved only for the little ones.

When most of the boys had been nursed back into their beds, Curly remained where he was, back to the fire where he knew Slightly still stood, "Why are you still here?" Curly asked quietly, trying not to start a fight amongst the sleeping boys.

"No reason," Slightly mumbled back, "Has Nibs been around?"

"Nibs? He's on patrol, isn't he?" Curly replied, walking right past Slightly so he wouldn't make eye contact. He was picking up the stray toys the boys had left behind, depositing them to the side. It was clear he was merely looking for something to keep him busy till Slightly left but the boy remained, a lovelorn stare unknowingly glued to Curly's back which faded the moment the auburn-haired boy turned, "What is it?"

Slightly shrugged back, stumbling over his words, "I can help…?"

"Go back to camp."

Slightly's jaw clamped shut, swallowing the dryness in his throat, Slightly resigned himself and returned to camp.

 

"What did you say to Curly last night? He's in a really bad mood," Nibs whispered to Slightly while Felix detailed their hunting formation in the sand.

"What makes you think I did something?" Slightly whispered back, pulling his hood forward absently.

Nibs rolled his eyes, nudging Slightly in the arm none too gently, "You're always dicking around with Curly."

" _Dicking around-_ " The dirtiest of images flashed through his head and for just a moment, his face became redder than the apple Tootles was munching on, "I'm just playing," Nibs was not amused and that only irritated Slightly even more, "I asked if he was a virgin."

Nibs let out an aggravated sigh, "You know he doesn't like talking about sex. Why do you have to pick on him?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Slightly growled a bit too loudly, "What I do with Curly has nothing to do with you!"

A loud, stern, _terrifying_ grumble came from the Lost Boy leader. Immediately, both boys snapped back to Felix, faces meek and posture rigid as Felix eyed them with the utmost contempt, "Do you have something to say?" Felix said, deliberately unrolling his syllables in a slow, threatening manner. Both boys shook their heads frantically, "Good," Felix responded with a thin smile before standing up and dusting off his knees, "I'll be leading the hunting group. Curly, you're in charge of the distraction team."

Slightly's eyes drifted to the object of his infatuation, fiery curls covered by his hood and obscuring his face. Curly was often the leader of the second team when the boys were split up. He had plenty experience leading, hunting, and fighting but Slightly would always get worried if he wasn't by his side watching over him.

"Slightly, Tootles, Devin, you're with Curly," Felix announced as Slightly breathed a sigh of relief, "Nibs, Enrique, James-"

"Wait," Curly called out, standing up with one hand raised to call Felix's attention, "I want to change my team," His eyes remained locked on Felix's as he spoke, "I want Nibs instead of Slightly."

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Felix obliged to Curly with a nod, allowing this team switch.

" _No_ ," Slightly snapped, Felix's glare once against fixed onto him, "We're always in these teams. This would screw up the whole dynamic."

Curly folded his arms, slightly smug knowing that Felix would definitely side with him, "Felix already agreed. I'm swapping you with Nibs."

"I refuse then," Slightly replied.

"Just what is your problem with me?" Curly barked, pushing past the boys so he could meet Slightly face-to-face, practically breathing the same air as him, "Why are you always trying to pick a fight? Because if it’s a fight you want, I'm ready to go."

 _It's not a fight I want. It really isn't._ Slightly swallowed harshly, trying not to let the close proximity affect him, "Why do you want Nibs on your team anyway? He can't even use a bow anymore. _No offense Nibs_ ," Nibs shrugged in reply. He couldn't be offended if it was true.

"Because I don't want you on my team," Curly growled in reply.

" _Curly, Slightly…_ "

"Afraid I'm going to show you up?" Slightly snapped back.

" _Get back in line…_ "

"Oh please. I could take you on anytime," Curly challenged.

In response, Slightly toughened his stance, fists curling and uncurling, trying to swallow the urge to start a fight out of childish pride. He didn't want this; he really didn't. A gust of wind stopped them, stopped all of them.

"What's going on here?" A smooth, deep voice echoed in the woods, their immortal king stepping out in the middle of the crowd. Felix was elated, the boys were silent, Curly and Slightly were terrified, "Felix?"

Felix snickered, swinging his club over his shoulder as he nodded to Curly and Slightly, "Those two were about to start a fight."

Peter clicked his tongue in disapproval, "You two again? Tsk, tsk," He circled around them, "Always starting trouble."

"He started it," Slightly muttered fast.

"Usually, I'd like to watch a good fight in the morning," Peter remarked, ignoring Slightly's interjection, "But you two have been causing so much trouble for Felix. I can't let that pass," At the mention of Felix's name, Peter caressed the bottom of Felix's chin as if he were a cat, eyes locked and loving before turning back to Curly and Slightly with the perfect mixture of contempt and amusement, "I think a punishment is in order."

Curly stiffened at the command. He'd never been punished by Pan before and he wasn't sure what that entailed, "B-But, I didn't…" He cut himself off as Slightly stomped on his foot, shutting him up. He glared at the blond, immediately softening when he saw the solemn expression on his face: Begging would only make it worse.

Snickering, Pan snapped his fingers and enveloped both of them in a cloud of smoke. When Slightly opened his eyes, he found himself inside a wicker cage suspended in the trees with a head of auburn curls right in his face.

"Wha…what?" Slightly gasped, shivering when he realized Curly was trapped with him, tucked between his legs, back against his chest.

Curly shared the same sentiment, letting out a sharp gasp as he twisted around and shoved at Slightly only to be stopped by the wicker walls, "Don't touch me!" He shouted, attempting to shift away only to meet the other side of the cage.

"I don't think I have a choice here," Slightly grumbled, shifting around in the cage. With his back to the wall and Curly situated right against his torso between his knees, Slightly was in a substantially less comfortable, less mobile position, "Stop freaking out, at least you can move around,"

Curly stilled himself shortly after, shifting around several times before realizing that he had no choice but to sit right against Slightly. He sighed heavily, tightening himself up as much as he could as he lay against the despised Lost Boy. When Curly finally stopped thrashing in the cage, Slightly could feel Curly's heartbeat if he concentrated hard enough, could feel it _hammering_ in his ribs at an almost unnatural rate.

"Curly?" Slightly whispered, startled when said boy flinched, "What are you so scared of?"

Curly kept his mouth shut, folding his arms and glaring out the cage. From where Slightly sat, he could see the slightest tremble in Curly's fingers as they kneaded at his sleeve.

Slightly sighed again, shifting around behind Curly trying to get into a more comfortable position, "I'm not going to do anything to you so you don't have to be scared."

"It's not that," Curly mumbled out, clearly uncomfortable with how Slightly was moving behind him.

"Then what is it?" Curly wasn't going to say. He wasn't going to let Slightly have something else to hold over his head and harass him with. He kept his mouth shut, glaring out the bars once more. Slightly figured it out though, to his dismay, "You don't like being touched."

Relenting, Curly nodded in confirmation.

"Something that happened before Neverland?"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Curly replied, rolling over onto his side so he could stare out the cage without turning his head. He flinched when he felt strong arms circle around his waist, clutching at him from behind. He twisted his head around, baffled but unable to do anything else.

"So you can see where my hands are," Slightly replied, "So you don't have to be afraid of me touching you."

Curly's brows knitted together, a bit confused, "How oddly considerate of you," His tone implied distrust but Slightly couldn't blame him.

Mere minutes had passed and it already felt like an eternity. Slightly did his best to keep the flush off his face, thinking of the least arousing things he could: Dead animals, _Curly cuddling against his chest,_ moldy caves, splinters, _Curly cuddling against his chest_ , Pan's Shadow, accidentally seeing Pan naked and getting turned into a deer, _naked Curly cuddling against his chest_ , "Damn it!" Slightly barked, heat surging into his cheeks and into his lap.

Curly flinched, twisting around, "What?"

"N-Nothing," Slightly stuttered out, red in the face and unable to hide it, "Something bit me is all…"

Luckily, Curly didn't notice or decided not to inquire about his flushed cheeks. He returned to his position, staring out the cage while trying to pretend that he wasn't lying against Slightly. The two stewed in silence once more, staring out the bars and occasionally peering around if they hear a rustle or voice in the trees. Felix probably started the hunt already, taking down the bear that had taken residence in their storage cave.

"Why did you want to be on my team anyway?" Curly asked suddenly, trying to stretch at least one leg into the corner.

Attempting to respond before his silence spoke for him, Slightly stumbled over his words, sputtering weakly before knocking his head into the wicker behind him in frustration, "I'm always on your team," He replied dumbly, clearing his throat loudly and tacking on another question to prevent Curly from investigating, "Why did you want to replace me with Nibs?" Slightly asked, trying to stretch at least one leg into the corner.

Curly shrugged, "Because you hate me?"

" _Yeah_ , but why Nibs?" Slightly repeated, "Nibs is awful."

Curly huffed, hiding a slight snicker, "He's not that bad. He's pretty good with traps."

"Yeah, but he's awful with every weapon. I mean, he can't even fire a bow anymore, he's bad with a sword, there's no way he'd ever be able to protect you."

"…protect me?"

Slightly choked on his breath, tensing up as he felt Curly twist around in front of him so he could meet face-to-face. It took everything in him to prevent the heat from rising to his cheeks, giving away his embarrassing little secret in the best and worst moment possible, "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't actually," Curly's eyes narrowed, inquiring, "Why are you always on my team?"

"I-I-Its just something I'm used to," Slightly said, hands digging into the wicker as Curly pressed in, his eyes continuing to narrow till icy blue eyes were slivers.

"But you hate me," Curly replied.

A growing need to reach out and touch Curly, hold him in place and smear kisses all over his face, was building in Slightly. His intimate proximity with the boy drove him mad. He coughed, driving Curly back just a bit as he swung his head to the side and cleared his throat, "You're a good leader," He choked out, "I'll admit that much. I prefer you over Felix."

Curly hummed with approval, turning himself back around and laying against Slightly. Just like that, their conversation ended and that tense moment was forgotten. Slightly wasn't sure if he should be glad or upset about it. Slightly almost stayed in silence till another urgent topic flickered into his mind, "What do you think of Nibs?"

"Did Tootles tell you that Nibs likes me?" Curly asked, slightly irritated.

Slightly stuttered, nodding first till he realized Curly couldn't see him, "Yes."

He sighed heavily, rubbing at his nose bridge, "Why's he always spreading rumours around?"

"I don't think Nibs likes you," Slightly said absently, "Just for the record. I mean, I don't see him hanging around you much."

"He hangs around me a lot, actually," Curly promptly replied, accidentally making Slightly _flinch_ , "He always runs off whenever he thinks you're around. Says you'll beat the crap out of him."

 _I'm going to beat the crap out of him_ , "Why is he always around then if he doesn't like you?"

Curly turned again, eyes narrowed once more, "Why do you keep talking about Nibs? Do you like Nibs? Is that why you're always such a dick to me?"

Slightly stuttered at the accusation, almost offended, "Hell no!"

"Then why are you always such a dick to me?" Curly followed, turning around till they were nearly face-to-face.

At the close proximity, it took everything in Slightly to stop himself from shuddering in lust, Curly's eyes always blazed when he was angry and it never failed to make Slightly's heart pound, " _Because…_ " Slightly stuttered out, swallowing when Curly's unblinking eyes remained on him, "Because I hate your face."

_Because I hate your face._

Slightly delivered several consecutive punches to the tree beside him, infuriated by his complete lack of grace and _shyness_ manifesting in childish, juvenile mannerisms, "Because I hate your face," Slightly repeated, tone drawling and mocking towards himself. It was the last thing he said to Curly before Curly shut off any attempts at conversation, leaving the two sitting in complete silence till Pan decided to let them back down.

" _Because. I. Hate. Your. Face_ ," Slightly growled under his breath. He could've picked a million things to say and he chose to most juvenile, immature, damning remark.

He knew he should apologize. He knew he should just throw himself to the ground in front of Slightly and expose his deepest, darkest passion for him. He was already subconsciously closing in on Curly's patrol paths having memorized his assigned roads from the map Felix would lay out every week. Today would be the day he'd finally tell Curly the truth and end this hopeless act.

_Who was Slightly kidding?_

A breathy moan shook Slightly from his thoughts. He picked up on a high voice groaning in the bushes, the sound of shuffling clothes and wildlife as Slightly closed in. This was Curly's assigned path. Did that mean Curly was…? _Immediately_ , images of Curly and _Nibs_ flashed through Slightly's mind, enraging him and he nearly burst through the bushes to break the two apart till a second voice spoke.

" _You know what to do_ ," Pan said, groaning as the shuffling became erratic, "If you want to come."

Slightly remained completely still, feeling a bit foolish that he assumed anyone but Pan and Felix would be so openly having sex on the island. He peered through the grass, unable to tear away without alerting them of his presence. He could see Felix laying against a rock, his cloak scraping up all the moss as Pan pounded into him. He noticed Felix's scarf tied around his erection, the ends fisted into Pan's grip as he tightened the cloth, restricting Felix from his climax. At Pan's remark, Felix's knees came up, ankles crossing behind Peter's back as he pulled him in with his legs.

Pan chuckled playfully, lips pressing against Felix's as he spoke, " _Good boy_ ," He cooed, loosening the scarf and giving Felix the reprieve he needed.

Nearly screaming from his orgasm, it gave Slightly the perfect opportunity to slip away. He scuttled away like a thief escaping from the scene of the crime. He stopped feeling bad for walking in on Pan and Felix's escapades. Rather, he was still guilt-torn over suspecting _Curly_ of having an affair with Nibs. Slightly shook his head, running his fingers through his hair and nearly ripping out strands as he returned to the open path and ran face-first into _Curly and Nibs_ patrolling together.

"Slightly!" Nibs cried out, suddenly panicking, dark eyes wide in fear, "Oh-Oh shit."

Slightly was barely aware what was going on but seconds later he found his hands fisted into Nibs's collar with the finger-deficit boy pushed against a tree, "What are you doing here?"

"J-Just talking with Curly! Honest!" Nibs declared, "I am so going to die. Aren't I?"

"Stay the hell away from Curly!"

" _No,_ " Curly snapped, grabbing Slightly by the shoulder and shoving him away from Nibs, "Leave him alone," He stepped between Nibs and Slightly, glaring at the blond and perfectly matching his intense look, "What is wrong with you?"

Slightly's eyes flickered away from Curly for just a moment as Nibs scrambled away into the bushes, desperate to save his skin from the thug who nearly broke his nose for talking to Curly.

"Hey!" A shove to Slightly's chest called his attention back to Curly, "I'm talking to you!"

Passion that he shouldn't have been ashamed of was smothered by his need to save face, "Don't touch me," Slightly growled, stepping forward so he could just barely tower over Curly.

Curly didn't back down which made their proximity all the worse, "So I'm not allowed to make friends now without your permission? Who do you think you are?"

"I didn't think your standards were so _low_ ," Slightly hissed.

"My standards are none of your business," Curly replied, "And for the record, Nibs is a hundred times better than a _moronic thug_ like you!" He flinched when he saw Slightly's fists balling up, signaling for a fight. Curly didn't back down though, immediately recollecting his composure, "Are you going to hit me? _Go ahead_. I've gotten into fights before. _You don't scare me._ "

 _Moronic thug._ His words meant _everything_ to Slightly but he could never let Curly now so he covered his heartbreak with the only thing he could manage: More anger, and now he was poised to fight the boy he loved. His expression faltered; it must have, because Curly's expression began to soften as well, suddenly concerned for Slightly instead of enraged.

"Slightly?" He murmured, confused at the frustration of his expression, "Are you okay?"

Hands came around Curly's face but before he could fight back, Slightly crushed their lips together. Panicking at the intimate contact, Curly's limbs became weak and he allowed himself to be walked backwards into a tree till Slightly pinned him against it with his entire body, lips still joined together. When Slightly broke off for air, their eyes met and were startled by the polarized reaction of the other. Slightly's eyes were clouded with lust, confusion, his most desperate need finally bleeding through his thug-like exterior. In startling contrast, Curly's eyes were widened and dilated with _fear_ , staring at Slightly like he was a monster. His body was trembling but Slightly held it still with his own, eyes darting shut as he learned back in for a second kiss.

Hands flew up at Slightly's chest and with all his strength, Curly shoved Slightly away, nearly tripping over roots as he distanced himself from his assaulter. His left hand flew up to his mouth, covering his lips with the back of his hand as he stared at Slightly with knitted brows and trembling limbs. Slightly couldn't take it, the way Curly stared at him like he was a mad man. He punched the tree beside him in frustration, letting out a pathetic grunt as he looked to Curly one last time before running off.

 

"Hey Nibs, your pinky finger," Tootles muttered as he peeled an apple with his hunting knife, "It's…um… missing."

Nibs scoffed, shutting the pot of stew he cooked over the fire, "No it isn't," He peered down at his hands, noticing a bloody stump that had long stopped bleeding, "Oh," He scoffed again when Tootles laughed at him, tossing over a bundle of gauze so he could patch up the wound. His eyes flashed as Curly stepped towards their campfire, sitting down on a log as he lowered his hood and exposed his auburn hair to the warm glow of the fire, "Curly! Took you a while to finish your patrol."

"Unforeseen circumstances," Curly mumbled the vague explanation. He peered over to Nibs's hand, noticing the shoddy bandaging job around his missing finger. He sighed heavily, wondering exactly how someone Nibs's age could be so careless with their well-being, "Let me bandage that," He said, undoing Nibs's work and carefully winding each strip of cloth tightly around his hand.

Tootles snickered coyly as Curly carefully bandaged the wound, seemingly fondling with his hand. Nibs narrowed his eyes immediately, aware of what Tootles was implying, "Your rumours almost got me killed today."

"That's half the fun!" Tootles replied.

"Please stop spreading rumours about me," Curly muttered in a solemn voice.

Immediately, both jesting boys dropped their jovial manner, concerned for their friend, "Did something happen today?" Tootles asked, cutting off a chunk of apple and feeding himself, "Was it Slightly?"

Nibs stiffened at Tootles's inquiry, aware that he had left Slightly all alone with Curly, "Did he start a fight?"

"No, it's not Slightly!" Curly snapped, not wanting to accidentally slip what had happened between them, "I just… walked in on Pan and Felix again."

Tootles clearly didn't buy his story but chose not to press harder, respecting Curly's privacy. Nibs played along, sitting back on his log after Curly finished bandaging his hand, "They were having role-play sex again, weren't they? That's the creepiest."

"Worse than apple sex?" Tootles replied, "Had to wash all my apples four times before I ate them."

"Way worse. Especially that weird role play whenever Pan turns into a middle-aged man and makes Felix call him 'Mal'. I don't get that at all!" Nibs said, stirring around the wild carrots in his stew and deeming it ready for consumption.

"Mal? That's French for 'Bad', right?" Tootles clarified.

" _What are you all talking about?_ " Felix's voice was sharp as always and startled every boy silent.

"Just talking about how Nibs lost his finger again," Tootles quickly replied, tossing a wooden ladle to Nibs so he could hand Felix a bowl of stew, "I hope its not in the stew."

Felix smirked at the remark, taking the bowl and sitting down on the log beside Nibs. Curly peered over to Felix, chuckling a bit as he watched the Lost Boy leader immaturely removing the peas as he ate reminding him of the little ones and their eating habits, "How did the hunt go?"

"Could've been better," Felix replied, "Tootles took over for you but Devin got hurt."

Curly bit the inside of his cheek, disappointed that he could've prevented injuries if he hadn't gotten into a fight with Slightly. Nibs took note immediately and tried to change the subject, "So, Felix. You've got some moss on your cloak."

"Where?" Felix asked, looking over his shoulder to see a bit of green staining the edges.

"Um… all over it," Nibs gestured to the huge patch of earthy colours at the center of his cloak, clumps of fresh moss still stuck to it, "What did you fall into?"

Felix cleared his throat loudly, his sudden, forced emotionless demeanor alerting everyone _exactly_ how he got that stain. Wisely, everyone quickly shut up and returned to their meal.

"That smells good," Slightly called out, stepping around Tootles, "Is that rabbit stew?" He froze when he saw Curly across the fire and the redhead returned the reaction, suddenly a deer in the headlights. Slightly tore his gaze away, picking up a wooden bowl and serving himself a large portion, "I'm starving!"

Without fanfare or excuses, Curly stood up from his log and nearly tripped over it just to get away, disappearing into the bushes. Immediately, every pair of eyes fell onto Slightly.

"What did you do this time?" Tootles sighed, rubbing at his forehead exasperatingly.

"Who said I did anything?" Slightly grumbled, suddenly put on the spot after an already debilitating morning, "He's just sour because I ruined his patrol this morning."

"Oh god, you intercepted him during a patrol?" Tootles grumbled.

Growling, suddenly blazing with anger, Slightly hissed, "Mind your own business.”

"If you like Curly, just tell him instead of starting all those fights!" Tootles replied.

"I don't like Curly!" Slightly barked, "Nibs does."

Nibs lifted his hands in placation, "Whoa, whoa, hey. Let's _not_ pull me into a fight. I like my face as it is."

"Everybody _shut up_ ," Felix commanded, his authority silencing all the boys around him, "I'm trying to eat."

Breaking away to find Curly, Tootles put his hunting knife away and left the campfire. Fearing Slightly's retribution, Nibs joined him shortly after leaving the two senior blonds sitting across from one another.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Slightly started, feeling more open without the rest of his friends around. Felix shrugged back, more preoccupied with his meal, "How did you and Pan… get together?"

"You want to have sex with Curly?" Felix asked bluntly.

Slightly choked on his breath, face turning bright red judging from Felix's amused reaction, "N-No. I just want to know how you confessed to Pan. Or if he confessed to you," The last remark earned a chuckle from Felix, "I guess you confessed first then, huh?"

"No. He confessed to me."

Slightly immediately straightened at the surprising statement, "What? Really? _Pan_ confessed first?"

Felix nodded, a small, innocent smile gracing his lips, "I thought he was annoying at first but I knew he was just trying to get my attention. Then he grew on me."

"We're… talking about the same Pan here, right?" Slightly was so thoroughly confused. Felix nodded back and Slightly knew the Lost Boy leader must've been pulling his leg. Unless he was trying to teach him something, using an analogy to tell him what to do with Curly. He'd been nothing but a pain to his beloved Lost Boy, jerking him around, shoving him, tormenting him, but he never meant to _harm_ Curly. The thought of hurting him made Slightly sick.

Curly needed to know Slightly meant no harm, that his misguided actions were merely trying to grab his attention and that Slightly knew what he was doing was wrong. Thanking his leader with a nod, Slightly put his bowl of stew aside and left the campfire, cutting through the bushes to the little ones' camp.

"Are you talking about us?" Peter said, leaping down from the trees and towering over Felix.

Felix smiled, loving how Peter's presence brought him peace, "I so rarely get the chance," He lifted his arm as Peter slid in beside him on the log, pulling his cloak around Peter's shoulders as he took the pot of stew off the fire, "It's all ours."

Peter hummed with approval, licking his lips as Felix spoon-fed him.

 

Slightly pushed past the brambles, following the sound of Tootles and Nibs trying to comfort Curly. He never meant to make Curly so distraught, his kiss was meant to be endearing, revealing all of Slightly's latent affection for him. But instead, remembering Curly's adamant hate for close contact, Slightly knew his beloved Lost Boy must've taken it far worse.

"Curly…" Slightly called out, stepping out into the little ones' camp where Curly sat at the fire with Tootles and Nibs at his side, "Curly!" He shouted, the little ones immediately scampering away from the fearsome looking lost boy. To no one's surprise, Curly ignored him, choosing to stir the pot of melted berries he had prepared for the little ones to eat. Slightly paused, contemplating on what he should do next. Tootles and Nibs peered over to him, goading him to push on. Taking their implicit advice, Slightly took a deep breath and shouted, " _Cory_."

Stiffening suddenly, Curly dropped the wooden spoon and rushed to his feet, scowling as he approached Slightly and jabbed a finger in his direction, "You do _not_ call me that. You have no right to call me by my name."

" _I'm sorry_ ," Slightly shouted, interrupting him.

"Sorry for what?" Curly said, disbelieving.

"For everything," Slightly replied, "For getting into fights, and getting you punished by Pan, and for… during the patrol."

Curly narrowed his eyes, "You were mocking me. I told you I hated being touched. So you did _that_ just to mock me."

Slightly shook his head fervently, "No! Never!"

"Then why did you do it?"

Curly was baiting him and Slightly knew it. He bit down on his lip, eyes shifting from the little ones to Nibs and Tootles by the campfire tasting their makeshift jam, " _Because_ ," Slightly said, a thousand phrases flying through his head: _Because I like you. Because I more than like you. Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you_ , "Because…your face is stupid."

Nibs and Tootles whipped their heads in his direction, clearly fighting the urge to laugh with Nibs already bent over in silent giggles. Curly looked shocked but quickly settled to disinterest as he backed off and headed back to the campfire.

"And," Slightly shouted, face turning redder than Curly's hair, "I kind of, sort of like that."

"Finally!" Tootles declared, both he and Nibs giving Slightly a half-hearted applause for his almost-confession.

Curly looked back to Slightly, his gaze softer but still sour. He couldn't stay angry though, realizing that Slightly's mannerisms likened him far more to the little ones. Tolerating him, Curly gestured Slightly over to their new campfire, still sitting down across from him but no longer staring at him with contempt.


	2. Who Doesn't Like Apples?

"It's falling-!" Felix gasped, fighting the urge to swing his head back lest the apple on his head topple off. He let out a pathetic whine, wrists knotting in Pan's hair as his head bobbed between his legs. The obscene, sloppy noises coming from Pan's mouth suckling his cock were more than enough to drive him over the edge. Somehow, Pan prevented his climax, turning their romp into a game of balance-the-apple.

Peter chuckled at Felix's declaration, surprised his Lost Boy could still articulate. He lifted his mouth, kissing at the head of his erection lovingly, "You know the rules. If the apples falls, then I stop," Felix growled at the taunt, knees trembling as Pan simply pecked at the hot, moist skin, fingers trailing over it with feather-like touches.

" _Oh god_ ," Felix groaned, nearly rolling his shoulder forward till he felt the apple shift on his head, " _Peter…_ " He moaned, shutting his eyes and bucking his hips just slightly. Somehow, the prospect of being left dissatisfied and humiliated made the pounding pleasure ten times worse. Felix whined at the thought, sifting his hands through Peter's hair, " _I can't take anymore_."

Peter smirked, brow lifting as he caressed the inside of Felix's thighs, lapping up and down the shaft, "I've got something that will help you out," He chuckled, a sly look on his face as vines detached from the tree and coiled themselves around Felix's body, crushing his arms to his body and restraining him tight against the bark, "It'll be harder for you to knock off the apple now."

Breath squeezed out of him, Felix nearly started thrashing as he felt more vines reach out, restraining his ankles apart and tightening till he could feel his skin purpling under them. The moment Pan's _throat_ touched the head of Felix's cock, all of his protests disappeared and the game commenced once more, the apple suddenly becoming the most important object in the world.

Felix's total submission, his desire to serve and give all to Pan, to defy natural instincts and reflexes solely out of willpower, those were the few things Peter absolutely loved about his Lost Boy. His eyes peered up, watching that apple teetering on Felix's head but never at risk of falling, Felix miraculously keeping his head still despite all of the stimulation.

"You're _such_ a good boy," Peter cooed, head bobbing up and down once more, fingers tickling his thighs, massaging the shaft, "So _good._ Who is your master, hm?"

" _Peter Pan_ ," Felix moaned, eyes shut with his head locked against the bark, " _Peter, Peter!_ "

Smiling and so goddamn _in love_ , Peter reached out with his tongue and lapped the underside of Felix's cock, sending a jolt of magic through it. Skin vibrating under him, heat sudden like a flash, Felix's eyes snapped open and he threw his head back, finally _losing control_ and screaming as he came hard into Peter's mouth. The apple rolled on the floor but Peter paid it no mind, desperately trying to collect all of Felix's come in his mouth.

Spent and hot, Felix slumped against the vines restraining him, head hanging pathetically as he caught his breath. He felt the vines shifting around him, lowering him to his knees so Pan could tower over him. A tiny smile flashed on his face, loving how such a simple gesture of submission meant so much to Pan. He lifted his head as Peter stroked his chin, his king suddenly moving close and pressing their lips together tightly. The slightest saltiness was Felix's only warning before he felt Peter's tongue guiding a sticky fluid into his mouth, lips forcing his open as Peter transferred Felix's own come onto his tongue. Caught off guard, Felix gagged and thrashed at first before finally opening his mouth wide and accepting Pan's _gift_.

"Swallowed it all?" Peter cooed, wiping his lips as he eyed the drop of come on the corner of Felix's mouth. The boy nodded back, swallowing once more to rid himself of the pungent saltiness, " _Good_."

Felix smiled at Peter sat before him on a nearby stump, keeping Felix strung up in vines and branches by the apple tree, "Was I good?"

A brief chuckle came in reply. Peter reached down and plucked the apple he had balanced on Felix's head from the ground, "You let the apple fall. That warrants a punishment."

Felix fought the excitement that came from Peter's punishments. He knew Peter liked to see him scared or vulnerable, both expression so rare to the Lost Boy who gave his all to Pan. The vines shifted around him once more, winding around his limbs right up to his elbows and knees as they spread him apart against the tree, arms strung up towards the branches while his legs were spread against the roots.

Peter approached slowly, eyes like a hawk's as he examined Felix slowly, drinking in every single detail. His hands came up, gripping into the air and tearing down, Felix's clothing torn off with it. The air was chilly but Peter quickly remedied that by pressing right up against Felix's naked torso, warming him with the heat radiating from his own body. His lips ghosted over Felix's, eyes locked onto his and unwavering even as he ducked aside and ran his lips against Felix's jaw, breathing in his earthy scent.

" _I want to see you cry_ ," Peter whispered, declaring the goal of his punishment. His hands came up, framing Felix's narrow ribs before sliding down the side of his body, "But do I want tears of _pain_?" His nails dug into Felix's hips, leaving harsh red marks as he dragged them forward, "Or _pleasure?_ " He lifted his hands, taking Felix's still heated cock and giving it a light squeeze, "Which do you prefer, Felix?"

"Both sound the same to me," His answer was in a purposely lazy drawl, a small chuckle in his words meant to coax a reaction from Pan.

A serpent's smile on his face, Pan grabbed Felix's ass with both hands, heat blazing on his palms till they seared Felix's flesh. Felix threw his head back at the touch, gasping loudly and tensing against the vines. Peter plucked a smaller apple from the tree and stuffed it into Felix's mouth, " _Pain_ it is then," Peter hummed, tying Felix's discarded scarf over the apple to secure it in place.

Felix let out a muffled groan as the vines loosened briefly, turning him around and bending him over with his wrists against the tree, _presenting_ to Pan. He sighed again, feeling Pan roll an apple up and down his spine. He groaned, biting into his makeshift gag while Pan chuckled darkly.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Felix?" He chortled, resting the apple at the base of his spine.

"This is so fucking weird," Tootles promptly dropped his apple satchel and returned to the bushes, trying to bleach his mind to no avail.

As soon as Tootles returned to camp, Nibs noticed his lack of apples and promptly threw a pear in his direction, "Panlix is using the apple tree again?"

"They do it on purpose," Tootles replied, plopping himself down on the log beside Nibs, "Why the apple tree anyway? There are million other trees in Neverland." He bit into the pear, recoiling in disgust at its softer texture.

Curly sighed heavily, combing a hand through his hair, "The little'uns wanted to make applesauce tonight. Change of plans, I guess."

"There's another apple tree on the other side of the island," Nibs noted, "I noticed it during the hunt last week."

Looking up at the sky, it'd be dusk by the time Curly returned with apples on hand. Regardless, it was something the little ones wanted to do and Curly was never one to let them down. He picked up a clean satchel from the supply chest and made his way out the camp, turning once to Tootles, "You coming?"

"No thanks," Tootles replied, tossing another log onto the fire, "It's going to be _a week_ before I start eating apples again."

 

Nibs wasn't lying about the apple tree on the other side of the island. What he had failed to mention were the multitude of brambles and thorny bushes on the way. Grumbling to himself, Curly carefully crept over the razor-sharp bushes hoping that none of them were poisonous. He nearly made it over, his second foot just hitting the ground before he pulled away, a stray thorn tearing his satchel and spilling the apples to the floor. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Curly carefully dropped to his knees and took off his cloak, collecting each apple in a makeshift cloak-sack.

" _Stop breaking your heart, you're making it hard on you_."

Curly froze, head popping up from the bushes at the sound.

" _Don't drive in reverse. You've been through the worst. Put it behind you._ "

That smooth voice, _no way_ , Curly moved as quietly as he could, using all of his skills as a hunter to remain undetected as he followed that melody.

" _It's only growing pains, don't you know? The only way to live is letting go._ "

Curly stepped around the trees, swinging the apples over his shoulders so they wouldn't drag on the floor. His eyes widened at _Slightly_ , lazily patrolling as he sang to the skies.

" _This is a song for… the broken-hearted. The disappointed ones_ ," Slightly hummed, feet moving in a lazy wave almost like he wanted to break out into a dance, " _If you hear me, then this one's for you. Is it really worth holding on to?"_ He dragged the last syllable, taking a deep breath and raising his voice, " _Stop breaking your heart! You're making it hard, on you. Don't drive in reverse. You've been through the worst. Put it behind you,_ " His voice lowered once more and from afar, Curly could see Slightly's eyes hooded and peaceful like he was dedicating his song to someone precious to him, "It's only growing pains, don't you know? The only way to live is _letting go_."

"That's really good."

Slightly nearly yelped, suddenly losing his footing and stumbling into the dirt, falling on his back and gaping at Curly, "Wha…wha, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you could sing," Curly remarked, still smiling as he extended a hand to Slightly. To no one's surprise, Slightly slapped his hand away and got up on his own, brushing off the dirt on his clothes, "The little'uns might enjoy that."

Slightly huffed at the compliment, fixing his cloak around him and turning away to hide his blush, "No one's usually in this part of the island. Too many prickly bushes," He jabbed a finger into Curly's chest, trying to hold up a glare but always failing against _Curly_ of all people, "You better not tell anyone I was singing."

The tiniest of smirks appeared on Curly's face. For all those times Slightly had been tormenting him, Curly finally had _ammunition_ against him, pride-crippling ammunition that he'd gladly hold over Slightly's head, "Okay," Curly said, quiet, neutral, _too trustfully._

Curly had no reason to follow Slightly back to camp. Slightly had to follow his patrol path while Curly could have easily cut through the thinner parts of the forest. It'd be dark by the time he returned but it didn't matter. Curly was having _too much fun_ with this. Every once in a while, Curly would start humming the tune Slightly was singing before, not making eye contact, just humming to himself and loving how Slightly seethed beside him.

Still humming, although Slightly knew Curly was trying to get under his skin, a part of him was touched that Curly had memorized his song. He fought the smiles. He should be pissed, like any normal boy would if another found out their darkest secret. _Pretend he's Nibs_. Then the hate would come easily. But this was _Curly_ which made it so much harder.

Smiling as Curly finished humming, Slightly took in a deep breath, " _This is a lifeline!_ " He cried out, voice rich and deep as he picked up where Curly stopped, " _For hopes that are drowning. When trust is a sinking stone,_ " His eyes locked with Curly and a smile flashed on his face as the redhead stared at him, surprised, " _If you hear me, then this one's for you. Cause its only a memory, you're holding on to!"_

Slightly meant to stop but at the sight of Curly smiling back at him, eyes shining as he let Slightly's voice carry him away, " _Stop breaking your heart. You're making it hard, on you!_ " Voice rising, a hand to his chest to control his breathing, empowered by Curly's presence, the climax to his song echoed throughout Neverland, " _It's only growing pains, don't you know?_ " His voice was soft, eyes locked onto Curly's, " _The only way to live is letting go. It's only growing pains…_ " Lowering to a near-whisper, the slightest tune as he spoke, " _Don't you know_?" Closing off his song with an airy hum, " _This is a song for you…_ "

The song had ended but their eyes remained locked and Slightly wondered if he had gone too far. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't tear away while Curly was staring at him so fervently. Clearing his throat, he tried his best to distract himself with anything but the boy before him, "So, you should get back to camp?"

"Right, the little'uns," Curly mumbled, shaking himself out of that melody that still played in his head, "They wanted to make applesauce."

"I figured," Slightly replied, returning to his path like he hadn't just broken out into song.

"There'll be a lot of apple cutting though. Don't think the little'uns are up to it," Curly said, following beside Slightly, "I could use some help."

Slightly shrugged, "I'm sure Tootles and Ni-" _Wait…Curly's asking me!_ At the realization, Slightly's breath hitched and his face dyed itself the same shade of auburn as Curly's hair, "I-I guess I… um, I…"

"Let me guess," Curly smirked, "My face is stupid?" He said, copying Slightly's accent and looking so damn _cute_ as he did it.

Slightly cleared his throat loudly, forcing the blush off his face, "…yes."

"Thank you, Curly!"

Curly reached up and tousled the little one's hair, "No problem, Lucas."

"Curly!" Another boy shouted, jerking on Curly's hood, "My applesauce isn't sweet."

In one motion, Curly lifted his hand from Lucas's head and sprinkled a bit more sugar into the boy's bowl, stirring it for him in large gestures to keep it from settling at the bottom, "There. Better?" The little one nodded back and scampered off, waving his delicious applesauce to his friends.

Slightly watched Curly with utter amusement and newfound respect for his patience. He half-expected to have some quiet time with Curly, cutting up apples and boiling them while the little ones were off in their own circle making applesauce. He found himself chuckling every time a boy came up to Curly with some random complaint or affectionate gesture and Curly playing along like a doting _mother_.

"So that's why they call you mommy," Slightly commented, chuckling.

"If it makes them happy, I guess," Curly replied, tossing a peeled apple into the boiling pot over the fire, "Where did you learn to sing?"

Slightly scowled at the question, "You said you wouldn't-"

"They're not listening. They probably won't even remember," Curly replied, kind smile on his face.

For that single smile, Slightly would spill all the secrets he had in the world. His own lips twisting up happily, Slightly answered, "Lots of bards where I used to live. I used to listen to them sing in the streets. So, I started copying them to make some money."

"Know any other songs?" Curly asked, eyes meeting Slightly's, "I'm sure the boys aren't listening."

Slightly scoffed, knowing that he'd opened a huge can of worms but unable to stop himself. He cleared his throat, rummaging through his memories for a song he could share, "There was one song I remember," Curly smiled to him, encouraging him. A pure smile stretched across Slightly's face slowly. He shut his eyes, humming a few notes before starting.

" _I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there_ ," Slightly started, eyes still shut. All of Neverland seemed to light up as his voice rang through the trees, fireflies and fairies lifted by the melody, " _I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?"_

In his distant memories, Slightly could see his old village, usually cold and desolate but now filled with life as the Festival of Fools took over. Once lifeless walls and stale décor covered in vibrant banners coloured like the sun and the sky.

" _God help the outcasts. Hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth,"_ Slightly sang, " _God help my people. We look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will."_

Slightly remembered the stone-walled church, the statues upon it magnificent and terrifying all at once. He could hear the prayers, murmurs echoing in its high ceilings, glares directed at the street rat who had no right to find sanctuary in this sacred home. Fingers burned on candle wax when he tried to warm his hands, incense sweet and rich to his nose, stale bread left behind by an archdeacon too kind for his job.

" _I ask for nothing; I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I_ ," Slightly continued, eyes still shut, lost in the orchestra playing in his mind, " _Please help my people. The poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of god…_ "

Within those hollow walls, her voice echoed along like church bells. Climbing down from the stony gargoyles he hid behind every night to sleep, he watched that mysterious woman with skin like mocha and a head of thick black curls. Her melodious voice brought a peace to _Simon_ that he never thought possible.

" _God help the outcasts_ ," Slightly continued, looking up to meet Curly's eyes. He smiled at Curly's warm expression, " _The children of…god,_ " He took a deep breath, voice raised and smooth as he held the note.

Even after Slightly finished, Curly continued staring at him, a blissful expression on his face that Slightly had never seen, "Thank you, _Simon_."

Curly didn't fight when Slightly shifted closer, didn't panic when he started leaning in, lips parting slowly. On the contrary, Curly's eyes slowly slid close as his own lips parted to match Slightly's.

"Ewww!" One of the boys shouted, "They're acting like Pan and Felix!"

Startled, Slightly shoved Curly into the dirt and flew halfway across the camp, scrambling away, "You tell anyone and I'll push you down a hill!" Slightly shouted from afar, nearly purple in the face as he disappeared into the bushes with Curly _smiling softly_ at him, letting out an amused but happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs Slightly sings are:  
> [Growing Pains by Mitch Hewer (Who is my fancast for Slightly)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF5Sp4cK4so)  
> [God Help the Outcasts, from Hunchback of Notre Dame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEEpavnk7Uw)


	3. Braised Rabbit

It started with a nudge with his knee, Felix just barely tapping at Peter's knee with his own as they sat beside each other by the campfire. Looking up from his roasted apple, courtesy of Tootles, Peter watched Felix with narrowed eyes before returning the nudge. A tiny smirk appeared on Felix's face as he nudged Peter again and the magical boy returned in kind once more. When Felix tried a third time, Peter finished up his roasted apple and threw the core into the fire, wiping off his hands on his tunic before reaching up to weave his fingers through his hair. Felix winced a bit as Peter tugged at the knots of his hair, purposely making his bird's nest of hair even worse.

" _Peter_ ," He grumbled, wincing with one eye closed as Peter played with his hair, stroking all of it back so he could take a good look at Felix's face. Felix let out a small chuckle as Peter climbed onto his lap, continuing to scrub his hands through Felix's hair and make a mess of it. Against his better judgement, Felix's hands came up to Peter's head and began smoothing down the downy locks.

Peter's brow quirked at the touch and Felix's hands immediately darted to his eyebrows and began stroking them, following the curve with the pads of his fingers, "Who said you're allowed to do that?" A pinch to his sides was the only warning Felix got before Peter brutally tickled his narrow waist.

Squealing with laughter, Felix promptly matched Peter's hands and his fingers skittered all along his ratty green tunic. His laughter didn't stop as Peter shoved him backwards, both of them tumbling into the dirt while their hands continued to search, skitter, and torment the other.

"You can't win," Felix muttered between laughter as he noticed Pan's movements faltering. Felix's hands would always be nimbler, centuries of crafts and hunting training them while Pan would use magic to get everything done. His hands glided up, skittering over Peter's ribs and the magical boy nearly doubled over in laughter.

Refusing to admit defeat, Peter grabbed Felix by the collar and jerked him upward, successfully distracting him with a hot and heavy kiss. Felix's hands instinctively stopped their assault, taking a fistful of Peter's tunic and pulling him down till their bodies were pressed flush against one another. Nearly purring, Peter deepened their kiss, tongue plunging into Felix's mouth and searching it ravenously. Felix returned in kind, purposely tangling his limbs around Peter's and pressing their bodies so tightly together that he knew there'd be bruising the next day.

"I wish they'd stop doing that in front of us," Nibs said from his log which was directly situated _beside_ Pan and Felix's.

Tootles grumbled as he tossed his roasted apple away, no longer hungry as he got up and started his patrol. Nibs followed shortly after, preferring the scenery of the forest over steamy, raunchy sex. Slightly and Curly remained, ignoring the escapades happening across from them as they continued cooking the wild rabbit Slightly had caught earlier. It was nearly done its braise and they weren't going to let Peter steal it after scaring them off.

While Curly prodded at the broth with a wooden spoon, stirring the carrots so they'd marinate properly, Slightly haphazardly reached forward with his leg and _nudged Curly's knee_. Startled, Curly placed the spoon back into the pot and looked over to Slightly, mouth somewhat gaping. He chuckled after, his smile fading in a cartoonish manner as he shifted away from Slightly and played at being offended. Lips twisted into a pout, Curly stood from the campfire and marched into the woods. Sighing deeply in an equally cartoonish manner, Slightly stood up and chased after Curly yelling his apologies.

From the dirt floor, Peter looked up from their tangle of limbs, "It worked. They're all gone."

"Oh good," Felix murmured, pulling Peter down for one more kiss before sitting up slowly, "I love braised rabbit."


	4. Atmopshere

"It'll be a nice place to show the little ones," Slightly explained for the umpteenth time as he scaled the rocks, "I discovered it during my patrol a week ago. Thought the little ones would like it."

Curly nodded in reply, a lipped smile on his face as he followed Slightly up the cliff walls, "I see. I see."

"Figured I'd show you first," Slightly added, "So you can… you know, scope the place out."

"Mm-hmm, Mm-hmm."

"I think the little ones will like it," Slightly added once more prompting a snicker from Curly, "What?" He asked as he scaled a second wall.

Curly followed him up, wrestling with a tangled vine before pulling himself onto his platform, "You keep repeating yourself."

Stuttering, Slightly immediately turned away from Curly and marched along, "I just don't want you to think I'm doing this for you. It's for the little ones!"

Curly snickered again, humming in acknowledge, "Alright, alright," He peered down the side of the cliff, surprised at how much they had scaled, "You know, I don't think the little'uns would be able to make it up here."

A second stutter, "Oh. I didn't know. M-Maybe you should've trained them better."

"I guess you're right," Curly replied, a small smile on his lips.

Moments later, Slightly stopped in front of a cave, glancing briefly to Curly before stepping into the shadows. Curly was puzzled, opting to stay in the light, "Did you bring a lantern?"

"Don't need one," Slightly replied, "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

Curly rolled his eyes in response, following closely after Slightly, "I'd imagine it's proper to be paranoid when someone who hates me is leading me into a dark cave where no one can hear us."

His words weren't meant to be arousing but heat was already pooling on Slightly's cheeks and loins, imagining the worst fantasies possible. He wondered if Curly did this intentionally, "I don't want to have sex with you!"

"I… never said that."

"Uh-" Slightly swallowed his words, thanking the darkness for hiding the crimson shade of blush stretched across his face. He groaned, fighting the urge to shove Curly onto the ground and run away, "Do you want me to show this place to you or not?"

"I thought this was for the little'uns."

"Uh-"

Another chuckle, "Alright, alright. Let's go check it out," Curly cut him off, patting his shoulder and ushering him forward, "What are you showing me anyway?" He said and almost immediately, he noticed a surreal glow coming from the back of the cave, "What…"

Slightly moved ahead, leading Curly into a path filled with glowing crystals all alone the walls. Curly gaped at the sight, watching the jewels sparkle beneath the water and emit a mysterious light, "Whoa."

"It's pretty. Thought the little ones would like pretty," Slightly said.

Curly kneeled by the edge of the shallow water, dipping his hand in to collect a handful of water and admiring the sparkling dust drifting through it, "This must be where Neverland's spring goes. Hence why all these crystals are glowing, they're absorbing the magic," He stood back up, eyes watching the crystals slowly cycle through different colours, "Fascinating."

"Didn't know you were such a nerd about these things," Slightly said in a mocking tone, lifting one brow that immediately lowered when Curly smiled at him.

"Harmonics are quite nice here too. Maybe, good for singing?" Curly said, clearly laying down bait.

"I-I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Smooth, _Simon_ , real smooth."

Had Slightly been a dog, his tail would've been between his legs a long time ago, "You said you wouldn't talk about it."

"I said I wouldn't talk about it in front of everyone else," Curly corrected. He took a step back, shrugging a bit, "I guess if this is all you wanted to show me. I'll get going then," He turned on his heels, moving at a crawl.

"Curly! _Curly_!…" Slightly called out. _Don't go. Stay with me. I love you_ , "Don't…don't…"

Curly turned his head, humming as he watched Slightly, "Don't…?" He prompted, his grin toothy and sneaky, "Don't what?"

"Don't…!" Slightly shouted, started out confident but trailing off at the second word. He waved his hands in the air clumsily as if that could properly articulate his intentions, "Don't…" Curly's smile betrayed his intention, purposely pressing Slightly till the thuggish Lost Boy was crimson and sweaty, "Your face is stupid!" He choked out, whipping on his hood and turning away from Curly.

The curly haired Lost Boy laughed at the default response, "You know what, Slightly?" He said in a sudden, accusing tone as if he were ready to start a fight. He took Slightly's hood and jerked it backwards, turning the boy around to face him, "Your face is stupid too."

Hands in his scarf, lips crushed together, Slightly hadn't even realized that Curly was kissing him till he found himself staring into half-lidded blue eyes hidden behind a curtain of red curls illuminated by the magic of Neverland all around them. The moment feeling returned to his limbs, Slightly took Curly by the face and walked him backwards into the wall, accidentally slamming a small crystal fragment into his spine.

"Ow!" Curly cried out, hand shifting around the break the crystal off and toss it into the water.

"Sorry…" Slightly murmured, breaking away from the kiss for a second before Curly pulled him back in. Curly's lips ghosted over his, taking in his breath before pressing against him once more, so close they could feel each other's heartbeats in their chest.

What felt like centuries but were probably minutes had passed, Slightly's hands glided down from Curly's face, feeling adventurous as he tucked a hand under Curly's black, woolen cloak, tracing his belt before gliding under his vest, a spark igniting inside him at the touch of Curly's hot skin.

A small whine came from Curly's lips, " _Wait…_ " He whispered, breaking away from the kiss so suddenly that Slightly was left kissing the air for a while, "Wait. Simon. Wait…" He repeated, hands trying to push Slightly's out of his shirt, "Simon!"

Broken from his trance, Slightly jerked his hands back suddenly and backed off, terrified that he may have ruined his first real kiss with Curly, "I-I-I…I'll stop."

"No," Curly nearly shouted when Slightly moved towards the exist. He took him by the arm, alarmed by his own boldness when he stepped into Slightly's space, "I don't want you to stop," His eyes were shy and for the first time in this day, Slightly felt like he was the one in control.

_Curly didn't like to be touched_.

"Cory…" Slightly could still remember that day in the cage, the two sharing their first friendly moment before returning to hair-pulling. He moved his hands slowly, making sure Curly was fully aware of them before settling one on the small of his back and the other between his shoulder blades, "Better?"

A quick nod from Curly and the two brought their lips together once more, soft sighs and quiet moans echoing in the crystal caves.

 

"We're out of gauze," Nibs announced, picking up a stray piece of coarse cloth and holding it tightly against the wound on his hand.

Tootles chuckled as he prodded at the fire pit, "I can't possibly imagine why."

"Here," Curly called out, withdrawing a small roll of soft cotton from his cloak, "I was saving this for the little'uns but-" The bundle was slapped out of his hand as Slightly walked by, smirking haughtily at Curly before taking a seat by the fire pit.

"A cockatrice has taken roost on your path," Slightly announced to Tootles, "You'll probably want to take care of that."

Tootles sighed heavily, fixing his hood over his head as he stood up and retrieved his spear from the makeshift weapon's rack, "Fantastic. Come on Nibs. We'll bandage you up later."

"Yes sir!" Nibs replied, pocketing the gauze and marching after his brother-in-arms.

Curly returned the tiny wave Nibs gave to him, rolling his eyes when Slightly _glared_ at the friendly gesture, "Just so you know," Slightly started, voice harsh as he spoke, "We were just high off the atmosphere. That's all."

"Of course," Curly replied.

"There's no way I'd ever want to kiss you," Slightly tacked on, "Just the atmosphere, yeah?"

"Yeah," Curly looked up from the fire, watching Slightly's icy expression slowly falter, "You know, Pixie Hollow has pretty good atmosphere too," His eyes glowed in the fire as a tiny smile appeared on Slightly's face, "Little'uns might like it too."

"So you're saying we should check it out?"

"Yeah."

"… race you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks for Sporklift/Kiermacy for inspiring this Slurly Ficlet :)


	5. Nibs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this drabble collection is slowly derailing into a general Lost Boy fic. I'm guessing I should update the description accordingly.

If there was something Nibs loved about Neverland, it would be its constantly changing environment. Some days he'd stumble across a carrot patch in the middle of Dark Hollow or a berry bush would spring up in the mermaid lagoon. It felt like a treasure hunt and Nibs was more than happy to participate.

"I found a watermelon!" Nibs announced in a sing-song voice as he dashed through the forest with said watermelon in hand, "Gonna eat it with Curly!" He continued off-key, "Because Tootles hates watermelons!"

" _Come on, love_."

Nibs halted in his dash home, frozen in mid-running pose as he turned towards the bushes. He could've sworn he heard a heavily accented man speaking. Perhaps the pirates had decided to set up camp on Neverland. Nibs figured he should probably investigate before returning to camp with his prize.

" _Be nice, Felix. Be nice._ "

 _Felix!?_ Nibs crouched to the ground, distributing his weight as he crept across the dirt floor and peered through the bushes. Movement ahead alerted Nibs and he quickly ducked down with the watermelon tucked under his stomach. He noticed a scraggly looking vagrant ahead dressed in ragged clothes with the slightest smell of alcohol wafting from him. He was pressed up to a tree, grinding his hips forward against a boy he had caged between his limbs, gripping onto his wrists tightly.

"No way," Felix chimed, turning his head when the older man pressed his lips forward, aiming for his mouth but ending up latched onto Felix's neck, "I'm not kissing you when you're drunk."

Nibs gaped when Felix spoke, utterly surprised that Felix was courting someone who wasn't Peter Pan.

Felix groaned as the older man shoved a knee between his legs, grinding upward harshly as he pinned his wrists above his head, " _Mal_ , stop," He whined, lapping his lips and making them glisten. The older man was entranced by the motion, darting forward and growling when Felix pulled away once more.

"Naughty boy," The man snarled, lifting up his knee higher till Felix was on his toes. Felix moaned at the position, tossing his head back as his assailant nuzzled at his neck, scraping against the tender flesh with his beard.

There was no way Felix would court anyone except for Peter! This man must've been taking advantage of him. Nibs's conclusion came fast as he watched the vagrant grind against Felix while restraining him to the tree. His do-gooder nature coming out, Nibs dashed into the scene and promptly smashed his watermelon over the older man's head.

"Take that!" Nibs announced, the older man collapsing to the ground in an explosion of juicy red and green chunks, "Felix, are you okay?"

Felix was gaping, completely frozen with eyes wide with… anger? Fear? Happiness?

"Felix?" Nibs repeated, taking Felix's shoulder and shaking him a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The older man shouted, a blinding light covering him as he reverted back to his true form.

"PAN!?"

Peter stood from the ground, brushing off the chunks of watermelon still stuck to his tunic. He was absolutely _furious_ , glaring at Nibs with steely eyes and pursed lips. Nibs lifted his hands in placation, a pointless gesture given the murderous hate in Peter's eyes, "Hey, hey. Come on. I thought someone was coming onto Felix! I was trying to protect him, yeah?"

Peter wasn't listening, hands flexing as he decided on which animal to transform Nibs into. Slug seemed the most appropriate.

"Peter…" Felix intervened as Peter lifted his hands and Nibs ducked under his hands, "He meant well. Don't punish him," He reached forward, combing the pulpy watermelon flesh out of Peter's hair, "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

Huffing, Peter lowered his hands and turned his attention back on Felix, stroking at his cheek lightly, "You better."

Mind wandering, Nibs eyed the fragments of his watermelon with a pout, " _My watermelon…_ " He sighed, posture dropping, "So, what kind of roleplay was that anyway? Sleazy old man kink?" Pan's poisonous glare returned and Nibs swore he felt the air in Neverland drop ten degrees below zero, "You know what! I'll just go. Bye!"

A hand on Peter's arm curbed his need for retribution, "Forget him. Mal's not a sleazy old man. He's plenty classy," Smirking, Peter switched back into the illusion and scooped Felix up into his arms, finally planting a kiss on his lips.

 

"Had enough yet?" Peter cooed, brushing a hand down Felix's bare torso till he met the thin breeches hugging his hips, "All you have to do is tell me what I want to know and you can leave."

Panting heavily, Felix's skin still tingled from Pan's treatment just moments ago. He groaned as Peter's hand dipped between his thighs, cupping him and pressing hard, "I won't talk," He sighed, fighting against the shackles chaining his wrists to the headboard, "Do your worst," A smile was on Felix's face as he challenged Peter.

Peter promptly slapped Felix's on the cheek lightly, "Stay in character."

" _It's hard_ ," Felix cooed back, puckering his lips as Peter broke character and kissed him on the lips.

Snickering, Pan dragged his fingers feather-lightly up Felix's torso, ending at his chest before digging in with his nails and scratching downward _hard,_ leaving harsh red lines spotted with flecks of blood. Felix groaned at the contact, flexing against his restraints before Pan pulled away just before he met the rim of his breeches. Pan backed up, eyes locked onto Felix's before turning around and sorting through his assorted 'toys'.

Smirking, he lifted a pair of pliers from the table, waving them tauntingly at Felix before placing it back down. The serrated knives came next, then the hammer, none of which Peter had any real intention of using on Felix but it added to the atmosphere, "Ah, I guess we haven't tried this yet. Have we?" Peter said, lifting a long wax candle from his bag, "We're going to have lots of fun."

Peter turned around, smile dropping immediately when he noticed the empty bed and open shackles with a lock pick laying right beside them. He clicked his tongue and smirked, "That sneaky brat."

Felix knew he should've been staying in-character, eyes wide and fearful, adrenaline pumping as he tried to escape his torturer. He couldn't fight the smirk on his face, the laugh in his chest, knowing that Pan would be furious that he escaped and that fury would transfer into their foreplay.

Felix crept over the trees slowly, lowering himself down a cliff while keeping an eye out for Peter. Given his omnipotence, Peter probably knew where he was already but chose to draw it out as part of the game. _Peter's so silly_. Felix hummed at the thought, always loving his games, roleplays, kinks, all of which Felix was more than happy to indulge even when they were ridiculous.

He figured he'd aim for the echo caves before heading down to the mermaid lagoon. The further he got, the "angrier" Peter would get, _the harsher their games would become_. Felix nearly groaned at the thought, loving when Peter would lose control as he ravaged him even if it was all an act. He cut through the left side of the forest, wondering who was on patrol and if he'd be able to avoid…

" _I found a pumpkin!_ "

Felix paused, cringing at the off-key singing, "Oh shit."

"Felix!" Nibs called out, running over with a pumpkin in hand, "Look what I found!" Felix paused, trying to circle around Nibs only for the rambunctious boy to block him off, "Hey man, don't ignore me. That's not cool. And besides, I found a pumpkin patch! Can you say 'pumpkin pie' for everyone?"

Felix rolled his eyes, "That's great," He mumbled, still trying to get around Nibs only to be cut off again.

"Oh yeah. I think a nest of wolves has taken roost at the south end of the beach," Nibs said, "Hmm… no wait. Wolves don't have nests and they don't take roost. Those are birds. What's the proper term for it?"

" _Pack_ of wolves," Felix replied snappishly, finally getting around Nibs only for the boy to scamper backwards to block him.

"Hey, you're sort of in a hurry. Don't you want to see the pumpkin patch? It's really cool."

Felix growled under his breath. He figured Peter must've been running low on patience as well, "Not. Now. Nibs."

"Wait a second," Nibs's tone became solemn as he inquired, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Before Felix could elaborate or berate the idiot boy for noticing _just now_ , twine magically sprouted from the ground and bound him tight. He fell over, caught by Pan who materialized directly beside him, "Thought you could escape, my precious?" Peter crooned in a mock-villainous tone, voice grand and exaggerated, "This warrants a punishment, yes?"

"Oh, Peter Pan," Felix replied in an equally exaggerated tone, "Have mercy on me. I'll tell you anything you want. Just please don't punish me."

Peter smirked licking his lips as he leaned in, "It's too late for-"

A pumpkin slammed itself against Peter's head, shattering on impact and sending Peter tumbling onto the ground. Felix fell with him, colliding with the dirt in a huff without his arms to break the fall, "What the hell was that for?" Felix shouted this time, glaring at Nibs for ruining their game in multiple ways, "He's not even in disguise!"

"This is so weird! You're both so weird!" Nibs declared, frantically running away.

Felix let out a huff as he collapsed back onto the dirt, looking to Peter who remained facedown over his stomach, "Do you want to get back to the treehouse? We can start a new game."

"Just," Peter grumbled, his head throbbing from the pumpkin assault, "Let me lie down for a bit…"


	6. Heat Wave

"Come on Felix," Peter cooed, resting his arms on the side of a rock while the rest of his body paddled against the water, "You must be getting hot in this weather."

Felix wouldn't admit it, bundled up in two layers plus his cloak. He watched the boys from afar, racing each other or splashing around with the little ones. He didn't want to admit that he was insecure with his body, showing off his dilapidated, lanky form to boys that considered him their leader. Peter was confident they wouldn't care. He'd seen Felix's body plenty times before but never in broad daylight.

"No one's going to lose respect in you because of your body."

Felix shrugged, his clothes suddenly feeling too thin as Peter watched him.

"You think we'd be fucking if your body was _that_ unappealing?"

Felix turned red at the thought but remained adamant with his decision, shaking his head fervently.

"You're being _boring_ ," Peter said, splashing water at Felix's pants.

Felix groaned at the dreaded accusation, "Alright, alright", Felix said, untying his cloak in a deliberately slow manner hoping that Pan would change his mind and lose interest. On the contrary, Felix's unintentional strip tease only made Pan more eager.

Peter was salivating in his mind, fingers drumming on the beach and eyes wide with lust as Felix took off his pants, leaving him in nothing but linen braies which would cling to him tightly when wet. Peter snickered darkly, drifting backwards in the water as he waved Felix over. Felix would never reject a command from Peter which made it all the sweeter when he could coax Felix into doing something he didn't want to do.

Little ones ran by without noticing Felix. Tootles and Slightly raced by with nothing more than a nod to acknowledge Felix. The taller boy gave a tiny smile to Pan, his king cocking one brow at him as if to say 'Ha! I told you'. He extended his arms, watching Felix climb down the stones slowly and dip his legs into the water. Already, fantasies of his beloved boy glistening with sea water, hair tossed by the waves, kisses shared under the currents, were firing in Pan's mind and he had to resist the urge to flat out tackle Felix down-

"Holy crap, Felix!" Nibs declared, swimming by using a wooden board as a floatation device, "You're like a beanpole skeleton under all your clothes. I can see all your ribs!"

_Beanpole Skeleton…_

Felix promptly stepped out from the water, picked up his clothes, and dashed off.

"I… wait! Felix, I didn't mean it like a bad thing. Skeletons are cool!" Nibs cried out, "Come back! I…uhhh," He eyed Pan to his left, that same venomous glare daring to rip Nibs into pieces with just a look, "I'm just going to… go over there now," He whispered, ducking back into the water and paddling away as fast as he could.

Huffing, Peter disappeared in a puff of smoke, deciding to hunt Felix down and secure a private spring for both of them.

 

Swimming over to the second person who refused to join them, Nibs waved to Curly who sat upon a small cliff folding up clothing for the little ones, "Come on Curly! The water's great today."

"You know Curly doesn't like swimming," Tootles mentioned as he swam by.

"Why not? We won't bite," Nibs replied, friendly and open as he waved to his friend.

Curly smiled back, shaking his head, "I'd rather not. But thanks for asking anyway," He pulled at the collar of his vest, fluttering it to cool himself off. This heat wave was killing him and watching the other boys cool off made it ten times worse.

Curly flinched when Nibs pulled himself out of the water, sitting down beside him and swinging his legs over the rock, "Then let's hang out over the water for a bit," He said, big, toothy smile on his face.

"What… you don't have to," Curly replied, blinking confusedly.

"It's not fair if the rest of us are swimming and you aren't," Nibs explained, smoothing back his wet hair, "So I'll just hang out here for a bit until you're ready," Curly wanted to protest but couldn't find it in his heart when Nibs shot him another toothy smile, too innocent for his own good, "I found a pumpkin patch a while back. You think the little'uns like eating pumkin?"

Curly shrugged, "I don't think most of them have even tasted pumpkin before."

"Or maybe pumpkin fritters, or pumpkin stew, or boiled pumpkin!" Nibs listed off the meals, mouth watering at the thought, "Curly, Curly, we have to make pumpkin pie!"

"Favourite food?" Curly inquired, watching Nibs bounce around like a little kid.

"I love it! Back when I worked at the grain mills, the baker always made me pumpkin pie at the end of the week. It was the best thing ever!" Nibs said, "But how do you think they get the crust on that? Maybe the Never-Dragons produce milk…-AH!"

Curly leapt forward, peering over the edge to see Nibs fall into the water, waves splashing in every direction while Tootles pointed and laughed, "Simon!" Curly snapped, peering to the nearly-naked blond beside him and immediately turning pink.

"What was that for?" Nibs asked, popping out from the water.

"You're sweating like a pig," Slightly shouted, sitting down on the cliff, "Thought you could use a bath."

Nibs blew a raspberry at him, pouty at first before shaking it off and rejoining Tootles in the water. Slightly remained where he was, legs kicking over the rocks while Curly sat beside him.

"Aren't you hot too?" Curly asked.

"Of course I am. But I just ate so I have to wait thirty minutes before I swim again," Slightly explained, confident that his reason did not seem completely contrived, "Might as well sit here," He peered over at Curly, noticing how the boy was turned just slightly away, angled so he wouldn't even see Slightly in his periphery, "What?"

Curly didn't look at him when he responded, " _What_?"

A small chuckle, "Like what you see?"

Curly scoffed, " _Simon Langley,_ don't be so full of yourself."

"Ooh, full name," Slightly hummed, " _Cory Lachs_ means business!" He could see it from the reflection in the water, a smile stretched across Curly's face. Taking that as motivation to press forward, Slightly jabbed his finger into Curly's side. When the boy yelped but refused to turn and fight him back, Slightly jabbed him again and again.

Flinching, Curly finally whipped around when he couldn't take it anymore, huffing as he shouted, "Will you leave me-" His breath hitched when he caught the droplet of water cascading down Slightly's chest, skimming down his abdomen and highlighting the curves of every lean muscle on his torso. He swallowed, eyes scanning up Slightly's body involuntarily before landing on his face, the most smug look staring back at him. Slightly licked his lips, the slightest hum in the back of his throat, purposely enticing Curly, " _Whoa…_ " Curly sighed, snapping his lips shut immediately when he realized what slipped out.

Slightly leaned in slowly, loving how Curly's face reddened as he moved closer, "Like. What. You. See?"

Shoving himself backwards, Curly promptly threw himself backwards into the water. Gasping, Slightly scrambled over to the edge to see Curly break the surface of the water, the refreshing touch cooling his hot skin and reddened cheeks.

"Did you push Curly in?" Nibs shouted, "That's not very nice."

Slightly shrugged, knowing that Nibs wouldn't believe him. Slightly leapt in shortly after, purposely dunking in heavily so he could catch Nibs in the wave. Curly swam back to shore during the distraction, pulling himself out from the water and wringing out his thoroughly soaked clothes.

"Slightly bothering you again?" Tootles asked, stepping out from the water and brushing off the sand stuck to his skin.

"Nothing I can't handle," Curly replied, taking off his cloak and wringing it out.

Tootles gestured to the niche behind the main cliff, "We left our clothes there. I'm sure Nibs won't mind if you borrowed his clothing," He said, nudging at Curly's arm with a completely self-amused look.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Curly circled around the beach to their private niche, finding three sets of clothing in varying disarray. One pile was folded up cleanly, no doubt Tootles's clothing. Nibs's clothes were in absolute disarray with blood staining the cuffs of his shirt. The final pile stood in the middle, piled up without any pattern or reason but still relatively tucked together. Curly could recognize Slightly's bundle from his distinctly-patterned scarf, coarse grey cloak worn to scraps at the edges, pitch black slacks with holes at the knees, and the studded tunic he wore even outside of hunts.

Nibs was taller than him, Tootles's clothes would undoubtedly be too big to match his bulkier form, so Curly's eyes drifted to the final pile, a toothy smirk slowly stretching across his face.

 

"Phew, that was fun!" Nibs announced, stepping out from the water to admire the sunset glittering on the horizon, "I hope this heat wave passes tomorrow though."

"If you didn't interfere with Felix, the heat wave would've past a couple hours ago," Tootles said, smacking Nibs over the head.

Nibs sputtered, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Neverland even has heat waves?" Tootles explained, "Pan controls the weather," He picked up his bundle of clothes from the ground, dusting off the sand from the cloak around it and rolling his eyes as Nibs circled around him twice collecting his clothes, "You know he was using this heat wave as an excuse to get into Felix's pants."

"As if Pan needs help getting into Felix's pants," Nibs replied, smacking Tootles on the arm as the two shared a short laugh.

"Hey…where's my clothes?" Slightly asked, sorting through the bushes and unable to find his bundle of cloth, "Did you guys take it?"

"Of course not. I have my own clothes," Nibs replied.

Slightly only pondered for a second before gasping and breaking off into the trees, completely unbothered by how he was dressed in nothing but a simple wet leather cloth wrapped around his waist. Unperturbed by his state of undress, he eventually broke free into a clearing where the little ones' camp was. As he expected, Curly was there, his own clothes hanging above the fire drying while Curly was dressed in a very familiar studded tunic, wrapped up in a fraying grey cloak, his breeches patched up at the knees with new cloth. Slightly's mouth gaped, eyes wide as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Curly smiled at Slightly, tossing his scarf back over the clothesline after he deemed it not dry enough. He called out, "Like what you see?" Slightly promptly scooped Curly up in his arms, throwing the teasing boy over his shoulder, "Simon!"

" _I'm taking you home with me!_ " Slightly announced, skipping across the forest with Curly on hand to find the closest hammock.


	7. Captain Hook

"Pan! Emergency!" Tootles declared, scrambling up Pan's treehouse with Slightly in tow, "The west team has been captured by Hook!"

Pan huffed loudly, standing up from the fire pit and brushing off his knees, "When are you going to stop having Nibs lead the teams? You know he's incompotent!"

" _Hey_ …" Nibs muttered, finally reaching the top of the ladder and catching up with Tootles and Slightly, "That's not very nice."

Brows raised, Pan was honestly surprised.

"It wasn't Nibs's team," Tootles replied, "It was Felix's."

"And Curly!" Slightly added, "Curly got captured. We have to go rescue him!" He stuttered when Pan glared at him, "A-And Felix too."

Nibs stepped into the gathering, "What about Devin?"

Tootles shrugged at the response, "What _about_ Devin?"

"Devin got captured too," Nibs said, "Poor guy."

"Who's Devin?" Peter asked.

"You know, the sharp-stick, angry kid who hunts boars with Felix," Nibs explained, brows furrowing when they all responded with stony-faced, confused expressions, "What? _Devin!_ "

Slightly cleared his throat loudly, "Do you mind? Curly's captured right now and Hook could be subjecting him to some awful torture and we're just standing around here talking about Devin? Who cares about Devin?"

"Devin would be very offended if he heard that," Nibs replied.

"We should leave them there," Pan declared.

Slightly was furious, "What!"

Pan shrugged back, arms on his hips as he spoke, "They technically failed the hunt. So consider whatever Hook has planned for them as punishment. I'm sure it can't be that bad. Maybe something like…"

 

_"I won't talk!" Felix shouted, rattling the chains restraining his wrists above his head while his clothes hung to his body in scraps, "I will never betray Pan."_

_Hook chuckled darkly, brushing the eponymous hook against Felix's cheek, "No need for you to talk. You're_ bait _for Peter Pan. The moment he comes to save you, I'll trap him on the ship and steal Neverland's power from him," Felix growled at the condemnation, trying to find the leverage to kick his tormentor but slipping against the soggy wood, "It might be a while before Pan decides to drop in, why not have some fun while we wait?"_

_Felix shuddered at his words, "You need me alive."_

_"Aye, that I do," Hook replied, one brow quirking upward, "As long as you're alive, I can do whatever I please…" Hook reached into his jacket, lips twisting in a sinister smile as he retrieved… a feather duster._

_"No!" Felix shouted, trying to twist away in his chains as Hook waved the feathery implement over his face, "Anything but that!"_

_Hook threw his head back in a loud, bellowing laugh, "Mr. Smee, dress this one up as a pirate wench and fetch the rum! It's going to be a very busy night."_

_"Peter Pan! Save me!"_

"Hahahaha…ahhh, _you minx,_ " Peter sighed, wiping the spot of drool on his lip. He cleared his throat loudly, cutting his hands through the imaginary cloud broadcasting his fantasy.

"What the hell just happened…" Nibs muttered to his companion.

"I don't even want to know," Tootles huffed.

Pan looked back down, noticing that only Nibs and Tootles remained, "Where's Slightly?"

"Yeah, he wasn't going to wait till your imagine spot was done. He left a while ago," Nibs replied, "Should we follow him?"

Pan scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Go ahead. He's headed to the beach to get a spare boat."

Catching up with Slightly, Nibs and Tootles quickly deployed a rescue boat and rowed their way towards the Jolly Roger.

"Hey man," Tootles said, rowing at half the pace Slightly was, "Slow down. You're making the boat go in circles."

"How can I!" Slightly shouted, nearly purple in the face, "You heard Pan! Hook's torturing them and Curly's on board," Nibs and Tootles gave a mocking scoff, "What are you scoffing about?"

"Firstly, you're so in love with Curly," Tootles said, "And secondly, Pan's just exaggerating."

"Or projecting," Nibs added.

Slightly denied their completely reasonable objections. If there was just the _slightest_ chance that Curly was in danger, Slightly would never be able to sleep peacefully. The most unsavory scenarios were already flashing through his head: Curly walked off the plank, tossed into the sea with his wrists bound, _captured by wandering mermaids_.

 

"The Never-shrooms should provide enough nutrients to put off scurvy," Curly explained, cutting up long, faintly glowing mushrooms.

"My crew tried consuming those before," Hook said, gesturing to the mystical fungus, "Everyone was sick for weeks."

Curly gave him a small smile, "That's because you didn't wash off the mold coating the Never-shroom. You see, it's a symbiotic relationship between the two. The Never-shroom provides the mold with nutrients while the mold acts as a deterrent-"

"Yeah, yeah," Hook mumbled, "I get it. Smee, taking notes?" Smee nodded back, diligently copying down Curly's nature advice, "So the… _Never_ -shroom is safe for consumption afterwards?"

Curly nodded back, dropping the chopped up mushroom into a pot of water, "Boil it for ten minutes after chopping it up. That will kill the mold on the outside and inside the gills. Then it should be safe for consumption. It's what I feed the little'uns when they're malnourished."

A dashing smile on his face, Hook gave Curly a mock bow, "Thank you. That will solve a whole lot of trouble I've had with me crew. Smee, you got all that?"

Smee nodded, placing the pencil behind his ear as he flipped through his parchment notes, "So, the Never-shroom is a whole lot like the Devil's Bell whose spores are toxic. I'd also like to inquire about the other plants on Neverland, which I've dubbed the 'Cotton Willow', the 'Red Whistle', and the 'Fireweed'."

Groaning as the two prattled on intellectually, Hook broke off and headed towards the rest of the Lost Boys who sat around peacefully chatting with the pirates, "Don't get comfortable. The moment we find land, I'm dropping all of you off," He looked down to the only boy whose wrists remained bound, "And don't even try attacking me. You know it won't work."

Felix growled at him, pulling at the rope around his wrists, "When Pan gets here. You'll see!"

"Shall I throw this one in the brig?" Hook asked his crew.

"Please no," Curly replied, dusting the mushroom spore off his hands, "That will just make Pan angry, or aroused, but I assume neither are favourable for you."

Hook tipped his head to the boy, "Good point. Leave him there," He gave Curly a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Thanks again for the advice."

"Traitor!" Felix shouted, "I'm telling Pan!"

"Cory!"

At that familiar voice, Curly's eyes immediately darted to the edge of the ship where Slightly leapt aboard, kicking Smee down before bounding to the other side of the ship and throwing an arm around Curly, drawing a sword and pointing it threateningly at the pirates.

"Back, all of you!" Slightly snarled, clutching Curly close. When none of the pirates appeared hostile, Slightly quickly turned his attention to the boy in his arms, "Are you hurt?"

Curly chuckled, shoving at Slightly's chest gently, "I'm fine. It's alright. They didn't mean to capture us. They thought we were hostile."

"We're _supposed_ to be," Felix grumbled.

"Nicholas!" Hook exclaimed as Nibs climbed onto the ship clumsily, "Lost more fingers, I see."

Nibs let out a bark of laughter, "Killian, at least I still have my hand."

"For now," Hook replied, brow quirking as he pat the Lost Boy on the shoulder.

Tootles watched them confusedly, shaking his head, "What was that?"

"Killian captures my unit so much. We're on a first name basis now," Nibs replied, clapping his hands, "Come on, let's go before Pan decides to drop by!"

At the command, the Lost Boy unit slowly shuffled off the ship, fitting as many as they could into the rescue boat before Hook lent them a spare boat. Curly and Slightly remained on the deck, still clutched in each other's arms.

"You came to rescue me?" Curly asked.

Slightly sputtered, face red as he looked away, "I wasn't trying to save you specifically. I was here for all the boys," He gasped as Curly moved in, pressing his lips to his turned cheek and pulling away slowly so the two would still be close as Slightly turned back.

Curly meant to pull away and was taken by surprise as Slightly scooped him into his arms and kissed him _publicly,_ pirates and lingering Lost Boys gaping at the overt show of affection. Slightly was breathless when he pulled away, face purpling in embarrassment.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," Curly whispered, pecking Slightly one last time.

Slightly snickered, "Looks like you were plenty fine without me."

"If I knew you were coming, I would've played the helpless victim for you," Curly replied, chuckling when Slightly nuzzled his nose.

"Who do I look like, Pan?" Slightly laughed loudly, taking Curly by the fingers and pulling him gently along, leading him off the ship and into the rescue boat.

Hook chuckled at the boyish romance, surprised to find such innocence in a place like Neverland. He watched the boys leave the ship, eyes drifting to Felix who struggled with the rope around his wrists and contemplating if he should actually help the boy.

"Message from Pan!" Smee announced, walking over to Hook with a fresh message-in-a-bottle, "Just poofed onto the deck, sir."

Hook furrowed his brow, wondering what Pan could possibly want now. He opened the bottle with his teeth, spitting out the cork as he removed and unfurled the parchment. At the instructions dictated by his employer, Hook groaned heavily, "Seriously?" He gestured to his comrades at the sides, "Bring that one over," He pointed to Felix.

Struggling as he was herded over to the captain, Felix glared daggers at Hook, "What?"

Hook rubbed at his forehead, groaning with absolute dissatisfaction, "Chain this one up in the brig," He looked to Smee as Felix was dragged away kicking and screaming like a child, "Smee, get that old dress we have in the storage and that hat with a long feather on it," Confused, Smee made to walk away only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, "And fetch the rum. This is going to be a long day," Hook finished, bottling Pan's absurd fantasy roleplay script and tossing it into the sea.


	8. War of Passion

"Oh shoot, Panlix got into a fight again," Nibs mumbled, looking up from his bed roll to see Felix curled up on a bed roll on the other side of the fire.

Tootles groaned, rolling over to peer at Felix, "Must be about that new guy."

"Rufio is pretty fond of Felix," Nibs said.

"Rufio? Is that even a name?" Tootles scoffed, smacking Nibs lightly on the shoulder, "I'm pretty sure his name was Rufus."

Nibs brushed his hand away, "Whatever. Rufio, Rufus, Pan always does this when the new guy warms up to Felix," He clicked his tongue when Felix curled up tighter on his side, pulling his cloak over his head, "Aw, look at him. We should move over and cheer him up."

"Darn, and this is the first time we've ever gotten good spots by the fire," Tootles sighed, standing up and dragging his bedroll across the dirt, "Hey Felix," He called out, dropping the thick, reinforced cloth next to Felix. He paused for a moment, wondering where Nibs was and found the finger-deficit boy stamping out the fire on his bedroll after accidentally dragging it into the fire.

Felix grumbled, head still under the cloak, breaking Tootles out of his Nibs-related eye roll, "Go away."

"Don't let Pan get you down," Tootles said, stretching out over his bedroll and folding his hands under his head, "He always does this whenever you meet new people. You can't let him control your life. It's not right."

Felix grumbled, almost whined, "But he's Peter Pan."

Before Tootles could respond, Nibs appeared and flopped onto Felix's bedroll, stretched up on his side with his hands under his head. Sighing and jostled out of his comfortable position, Felix pulled back his cloak to reveal an incredibly disgruntled expression, "So, I fed more kindling into the fire. You know, just to make it warmer. I also… uh… lost my bedroll. Mind if I share yours?" Felix wouldn't say no to a boy in need but was pretty damn close to it. Instead, Felix slid over and let Nibs lay down beside him.

"Last time I let out a Niblix rumour," Tootles said, "Pan almost killed you. You sure you want to try your luck again?"

Nibs scoffed, patting at Felix's shoulder, "We're just friends! And besides, Slightly tries to kill me on a daily basis. I'm still alive."

"Miraculously," Felix added sourly.

"Whatever," Nibs replied, "We're not here to question my mortality. We're here to talk about you."

"Right, right," Tootles agreed, "Rufus seems like a nice guy, fits right into the senior boys. You can't let Pan stop you from making friends just because he gets paranoid."

"Rufio."

Tootles ticked his head, "What?"

"His name's Rufio."

"Ha! Told you!" Nibs shouted over Felix, punching Tootles' lightly on the arm.

Tootles scoffed, crossing his legs, "Whatever. Not the point."

"The point is," Nibs continued, rolling onto his stomach so he could watch Felix's disgruntled expression, "Pan's a jealous, possessive boyfriend."

Tootles cleared his throat loudly, " _The point is_ ," Speaking over Nibs, "You had fun talking with Rufio, right? And it's not like you're falling for him, right?"

"Never," Felix replied. His heart would belong forever and only to Peter Pan.

"Exactly. So Pan's not being fair to you," Tootles finished, "So don't spend the next few weeks sulking around on your own. Hang out with Rufio and Pan will see that he was all jumpy over nothing. Got it?"

Still pouting, Felix wanted to curl back up and ignore the two well-intentioned boys. Wronging Peter Pan felt like the end of the world to him. Every night when Felix was kicked out of the treehouse, he'd always wait till everyone was asleep before sneaking back and knocking on the door, grovelling for forgiveness. Pan would never oblige the first night, punishing Felix by letting him stew in his own misery before taking him back.

Felix gasped when Nibs suddenly perched on his shoulder, "Someone looks like they need a hug."

The remark summoned a laugh from Tootles who immediately reclined in his bedroll.

"Nibs, don't," Felix mumbled, groaning when Nibs threw his arms around him and wrestled him into a hug, " _Nibs_ ," Felix's voice lowered to a growl but as the hug got tighter, Nibs' smile pressed into his shoulder, Felix couldn't find the strength to fight him off, "Nibs!" He called out, a smile slowly cracking across his face, "I hate you," Felix laughed out, shoving Nibs back onto his side before pulling his cloak over himself, rolling onto his back so he could watch the stars before he slept.

Tootles lifted on hand, connecting a fist-bump with Nibs over Felix, "Nicely handled."

Felix snickered at the action and for once, he didn't feel awful when he was kicked out of Pan's treehouse.

 

Felix didn't come to him in the middle of the night. Pan would never admit to spying on his beloved Lost Boy. It was pure chance that he decided to fly over the camp in the dead of night, spotting Felix laying on his bedroll, eyes shut and peaceful with sleep. Sulking, Peter stomped back over to his bed and collapsed onto it, wondering if he went too far with Felix.

_No way!_ Peter rolled over, brows furrowed as a smirk stretched across his lips. _Two can play at this!_ If Felix was going to play this game then Pan would be delighted to oblige.

In the morning, Peter sauntered over to the main campfire casually, watching the boys serve a chunky pumpkin stew for breakfast. His expression soured when he saw Rufio sitting beside Felix. This new boy was becoming a nuisance for him.

"Gosh, you are so skinny," Rufio commented, unconsciously brandishing his tan, brawny arms.

Felix huffed, pulling his hood on to hide himself.

Rufio chuckled, finding his thinly veiled shyness endearing. He scooped a big bowl of pumpkin stew, stuffing it into Felix's hands, "Eat up. You need it more than me," Rufio said, patting at Felix's narrow stomach. Felix wrinkled his nose at the stew, sticking out his tongue in a childishly offensive manner. Rufio sputtered with laughter, "You're the Lost Boy leader? You're like a little kid."

At Felix's indignant expression and Rufio's unwanted prodding, Pan flared with rage as Rufio seemingly _bullied_ Felix. This was _unacceptable_. He rushed over, pushing past Curly who was picking up the utensils Slightly had slapped out of his hand.

"You're so _cute_!" Rufio exclaimed, bear-hugging Felix, "Where can I get one of these?"

Felix twitched under his iron grip, crushed in his embrace and only managing squeaks. Tootles and Nibs chuckled amongst themselves, both of them immediately noting Pan in the vicinity, "Morning Pan," Tootles greeted, acknowledging him with a nod.

Rufio pumped a fist into the air, "Pan!" He shouted, one arm still wrapped around Felix's neck, "Curly gave me a tour of the island yesterday. It's amazing here."

Peter smiled politely at him, eye twitching for just a moment as he examined the arm still clutching onto Felix, "Glad you like it here," When Felix refused to pull away, Peter promptly threw himself backwards _into Slightly's lap_ , "Slightly, my favourite _blond_ Lost Boy!"

Slightly shuddered as Pan threw an arm around his shoulders, eyes wide and awkward as he wondered _what the hell was going on_ , "Um, morning," His face exploded with heat as Pan pecked him on the cheek, "Pfflgh…" The strangled noise choked out from Slightly's lips, not daring to look at Curly who was just off to his side.

"P-Pan," Curly choked out, "I don't think Slightly-"

"You wear this colour so much better than everyone else," Peter said, combing a hand through Slightly's smooth, golden locks completely unlike the knotted, messy curls on Felix's head, "And I love how my fingers don't get caught like I'm combing through a _bird's nest_."

The slightest squeak came from Felix, watching Pan nuzzle Slightly like a cat. _He wanted to be in that position_ and it stung every time Pan would turn his way and glare. He nearly stood up, nearly ran over to Pan's side and threw himself at his feet till Tootles looked him in the eye and shook his head.

"Stand up for yourself," Nibs encouraged, mouthing a quick 'you can do it'.

Coughing loudly to cover an unconscious whine, Felix shifted closer to Rufio and forced a smirk onto his face, "You wanted to go hunting today, right?"

Rufio narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Thought you said you were busy."

"Not anymore," Felix replied, patting Rufio's shoulder, "Whatever _Pan_ wants can wait."

"Since the position has opened!" Peter declared, fluttering his eyes at Slightly, "I need to take a trip down to the Enchanted Forest. Slightly?" He said, caressing Slightly's tunic.

Slightly twitched under his insistent touch, "Uh-uh…umm…" _Why him?_ Was it because he was blond? He groaned inwardly, too scared to reject Pan so he nodded complacently.

"You're making him uncomf-" Curly tried once more.

"Great! I get to bring the most _handsome_ Lost Boy with me," Peter smirked, wrinkling his nose at Felix, "Lucky me."

Nibs poked at the fire, mumbling, "I thought I was the most handsome."

"Don't you know?" Tootles said, leaning over, "Fingers make you more attractive."

When Felix turned to them both, they quickly flashed him a 'thumbs-up', prompting him to go further. Taking a deep breath, Felix scanned Rufio trying to figure out something _flirty_ to say, "Your hair," He stuttered out, noting the thick flop of black hair with mysteriously red highlights, "How'd you get it like that?" He reached out, toying with the red strands.

Rufio smiled at the action, completely oblivious to the war of passion happening at the fire pit, "Did it myself! I can colour your hair if you want. It's easy," In a completely non-confrontational way, Rufio reached forward and _stroked Felix's hair_ , the temperature in Neverland dropping several degrees.

"You know what, Slightly?" Peter said, turning back to the pink-faced pawn, "I'd like you to come to my treehouse for tonight."

A shout came from the Lost Boys. Peter was utterly surprised that it _wasn't_ Felix.

"Get off him!" Curly shouted, shoving not Pan but _Rufio_ away from Felix. The Asian boy rolled across the dirt, staring up puzzlingly as Curly dragged Felix to his feet and _kissed him passionately._

Felix stiffened at the kiss, face turning red as Curly _expertly_ worked the kiss, fully utilizing his lips, tongue, and _teeth_ to soften Felix before pressing in harder and tangling his tongue with his own and - _oh god,_ Felix knew he shouldn't have been enjoying this so much but Curly was a _damn good kisser_.

_He's not better than Pan. He's not better than Pan. ~~He's... slightly better than Pan.~~  
_

Nibs watched on gaping, "Someone take a picture."

In a _whoosh_ of magic, Felix was snatched out from Curly's arms. Jarred from the movement, it took Felix a short moment before he realized he was laying in Pan's arms _bridal style_. His protests died however when he noted the look of pure rage on Peter's face.

"He's _mine!_ " Pan barked, glaring at Curly.

"Then don't pull Simon into this!" Curly snapped back.

Growling, and for a brief moment, Curly really thought he'd attack. Instead, Pan disappeared in a puff of smoke with Felix in tow, leaving the Lost Boys both amused and terrified of the transpiring events.

Huffing to cool himself off, Curly turned around and intended to return to the campfire only to find Slightly standing right behind him, towering over him just barely, "I've never seen you jealous before."

Curly let out a shy, quiet laugh, "I'm not jealous. I was just trying to help you out."

" _Excuses_ ," Slightly hummed, closing the space between them slowly.

"Look who's calling who out on making excuses," Curly replied, eyes shutting slowly as Slightly finally closed the distance between their lips, " _Mmm…_ you're a much better kisser than Felix, by the way."

Ignoring the boys chattering around them and watching with curious eyes, Curly took Slightly's hand and led him into the bushes for some privacy.

 

Felix yelped as Pan threw him onto the bed. Before he was even aware of his surroundings, Pan flicked his wrist in the air, all the windows and doors of his treehouse slamming shut. He threw a fireball into the fireplace, illuminating the room in a deceptively welcome glow. Pan's face flickered in the light, his anger accentuated by the shadows.

"I was just…" Felix started, nearly making an excuse before straightening himself, "No. I did nothing wrong. I want to be friends with Rufio and you can't stop me with guilt," He shuddered when Pan approached, expression still blank and steely, "I'm not apologizing. You can't make me!" He gasped when Peter stepped further into the light, his anger fading into an almost juvenile pout like a child who broke his favourite toy. Granted, the implications were not fantastic as Felix quickly noted but the expression was still _endearing_.

Peter tackled him suddenly, shoving him back onto the bed and burrowing his face into his chest, "Slightly's hair is boring, not fun to run my fingers through it at all," Peter started, "His voice is obnoxious. His waist is too thick. He smells like old wolf pelts. And his studded tunic is tacky."

Assuming this was meant to be an apology, Felix propped himself up on his elbows as he spoke, "Rufio's too bulky. And… um, his hair looks dumb. And he doesn't wear green?"

Smiling broadly, Peter leaned back and sat on Felix's hips, hands pressed against his chest, "Exactly. And that's why," He faded, looking embarrassed to continue on, "You won't love him."

" _Exactly_ ," Felix replied, taking Peter's hand and kissing the back of it, "So, don't kick me out of your treehouse. Okay?"

Sighing, Peter crept over Felix slowly, nudging at his cheek with his nose, "I'll make it up to you. Since you weren't in my treehouse the whole night," He held Felix's head still, squeezing at his cheeks till his lips puckered adorably, "You get to stay in here _with me_ for the entire day."

Sharing a smirk, Peter flicked his wrist and put out the fire, closing in on Felix and relishing the soft moan coming from his beloved Lost Boy.

 

"Told you Pan would give up first. Now pay up," Tootles said, chuckling as Nibs handed Tootles a flask from his cloak.

Rufio sidled over on the log, leaning forward on his knees, "So, things usually this hectic during breakfast?"

"Usually I lose a couple fingers," Nibs replied, "But this time I didn't. That's a good omen."

Humming with approval, Rufio served himself another bowl of pumpkin stew, "I think I'm going to like it here."


	9. Octopus

"Mmh… oh Peter…"

"Yes?"

"Oh- _Mmph_ , more, please _more_ -"

"Heh, _my pleasure_."

" _Mmmh_ … hm? What's that?"

"Hm? What's what? _Mmmh_ …"

"That's not-mmmh-Peter, wait…"

" _Don't want to._ "

"Mmm…no. Wait. Something's…"

"Play nice, Felix, play nice."

" _Ahh…_ _please Peter. I just-_ AH!"

Felix scrambled backwards in bed, "What the hell is that!" Felix screamed, reaching into the sheets and grabbing hold of a slimy, squishy lump, "Is…is that… _is that an octopus!?_ "

Peter sat up slowly, watching the aquatic creature wriggle around in Felix's grip, tentacles latching onto his arm playfully, "Just wanted to try something new."

"Nope!" Felix exclaimed, swinging his legs off the bed and retrieving his clothes from the ground, " _This_ is where I draw the line."

Peter pouted, hugging the octopus to his chest, "To be fair. It fully agreed to this. Isn't that right?" The octopus reached towards Felix in reply.

Groaning, Felix pulled on his breeches and quickly tossed on a stray tunic, tossing the rest of his clothes in a bundle over his shoulder as he retrieved his weapons.

"Oh come on!" Peter shouted, "Be adventurous!" He huffed as Felix stomped out, flopping back onto the bed and folding his arms. Whatever, he'll find something else to do tomorrow, "Hey!" He shouted to the octopus as it crawled out the window, "Where do you think you're going? You're just as guilty as I am!"

 

"Look at that!" Nibs exclaimed, dashing over to the octopus slithering along the floor. He picked it up, raising it above his head, "I found an octopus!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa- _wait_ ," Tootles exclaimed, slapping the octopus out of Nibs's hands, "Don't touch that. You don't know where that's been."

Nibs scoffed, wiping his hands off on his tunic as he watched the aquatic creature slither away, "Of course I know. It's been in the ocean!"

A slow huff, Tootles shook his head, "You are an absolute…" He cut himself off, seeing Nibs's eyes widen and sparkling, "…cupcake," He took Nibs by the hood, jerking him along, "Come on. Let's get back to camp."

 

"Mmm…" Slightly hummed, laying on top of Curly under a berry bush sharing a slow, deep kiss.

Curly wrapped his arms around his waist, carefully balancing him as he returned the kiss.

"You're a really good kisser," Slightly commented, carefully straddling Curly's thighs with his own. He started snickering suddenly, "Stop playing with my hair."

Curly paused, eyes snapping open, "I'm not."

"Sure you are," Slightly snickered, "Don't play coy," He turned his head, finding himself face-to-face with an octopus on his back, "AH!" He rolled off Curly, the octopus plopping to the ground with him. He reached for his dagger, raising it in the air and ready to strike down the octopus till Curly pushed him back.

"Whoa! Hey!" Curly shouted, covering the slithering creature, "It's just an octopus."

Slightly took a deep breath, lowering the knife for a moment, "But then again, I am _really_ sick of eating pumpkin fritters every night," He lifted his dagger again, watching the octopus cower and squirm.

Curly once again held him back, "Look at it. It looks scared. Let's just leave it be and… pick up where we left off," His hands brushed over Slightly's studded tunic, taking it by the collar and opening it just slightly before stretching back down on the forest floor and pulling Slightly along with him. Forgetting the aquatic interrupter, Slightly joined Curly and the two resumed their kiss.

 

Teary eyed, the octopus eventually made its way to a dirt path, searching for the designated patroller. At the sight of _Felix_ coming down, the octopus perked up and immediately crawled over, latching onto Felix's leg and jerking on his tunic.

"You again?" Felix said, kneeling, "Poor thing. Can't believe Pan got you involved in his stupid games," He flinched as the octopus leapt at him, latching onto his chest in something of a hug. Felix huffed, patting its bulbous head, "Where did Pan even get an octopus?" The creature cooed in his hands, nuzzling him like a dog would. Sighing and endeared, Felix leaned in and kissed the top of the creature's head, a simple apology for Pan's shenanigans.

A puff of smoke and the octopus _disappeared_ , "Felix!" Rufio cried out, suddenly tossing himself onto the Lost Boy leader's body with a passionate hug, "It was awful! I couldn't speak and my tentacles kept getting stuck on everything and Slightly was going to eat me and Pan said he'd never change me back if I didn't go along with his plan. Remind me to NEVER agree to Pan's games ever again! And…umm…Felix? Hey, Felix? Say something, you're freaking me out here… Felix?"


	10. An Eternity

" _Mmm_ ," Curly crooned, tilting his head back as Slightly covered his neck with nips and kisses, "Why can't you ever be this good to me in public?"

Slightly nipped on Curly's ear playfully, "I'm working on it," He reached under his studded tunic, pulling it over his shoulders and draping it onto a nearby branch. He chuckled as Curly examined him, eyes glowing at his lean form, "May I?" He asked, gesturing to Curly's vest.

At the question, Curly usually shook his head shyly, eyes averted, ashamed that he was still too afraid to show off his body. He placed his hands on Slightly, fingertips trembling, "Okay," He said, his smile was small and almost forced.

Slightly caught on immediately, shaking his head as he placed his hands on Curly's clothed back, "Don't force yourself."

" _Simon_. Let me do this for you," Curly snapped, wanting to sound harsh.

"Not until you're ready," Slightly whispered, taking Curly's hand when he tried to take off his own vest and tunic, "You don't have to force yourself for me. I'll wait."

Hands glided over Slightly's stomach, tracing the soft skin marred by brawls and unsuccessful hunts before reaching his jaw, fingertips caressing him, wondering how he would look if he ever had stubble. Curly smiled softly, culling the blond in for another kiss, "Thank you," The trembling ceased and Slightly leaned in once more, drawing Curly's lips close and nipping on his tongue when it peaked out, "I'll work on it," He murmured, "I promise."

"We've got _an eternity_ together. Don't worry about it," Slightly replied, moving to nip at Curly's neck until a rustle in the bushes distracted him, "What was that?"

Curly paused, scanning around them before turning back to Slightly, "Probably just a bird or something."

"I hope it was Nibs," Slightly smirked at his words, leaning in to nip on Curly's nose.

"That's not very nice," Curly replied, trying to be cross but letting laughter bubble out of him, "Nibs is just a friend. And besides, if it was Nibs, he'd probably be hitting you with a watermelon right now."

Slightly scoffed, resting his forehead against Curly's as the two shared a brief laugh, "Let's hope he never finds durians on Neverland."

Their laughter dissolved as their lips met once more, embracing and thinking about the rest of their lives on Neverland _together_.

 

"Hey Pan," Nibs greeted, "We're making caribou stew! Want some?" Nibs was just about to sample a spoonful before Pan promptly _kicked the pot over_ , stamping out the fire pit, "I… guess not."

Felix stood immediately from his log, approaching Pan cautiously, "Is there a problem?"

 _A problem?_ Pan's eyes dilated with hatred, spying Curly from across the trashed fire pit and matching over, ignoring the smoke wafting into his eyes and burning them. He took Curly by his hair, dragging him harshly away from the other boys and tossing him against the dirt floor.

"Pan?" Tootles shouted, standing up from his log and watching their king tower over Curly and _pummel him into the dirt._

All of them rushed forward but Slightly made it there first, his temper flaring as he saw the blood staining Pan's knuckles, "Get off of him!" Slightly snarled, shoving Pan harshly and throwing a punch at his face. Stumbling backwards, Slightly took the slight reprieve to examine Curly, heart sinking through his chest when he noticed the assortment of bruises all over his face, "Cory, say something," He whispered, momentarily forgetting about Pan and kneeling to his beloved.

Curly choked out a bit of blood, lips stained the colour of his hair. His vision swam in blurry, distorted images and he nearly passed out just by simply focusing on Slightly. However, the moment Pan reappeared and took Slightly by the collar, adrenaline flooded him for just a moment and he screamed out, "Simon!"

Against his better judgement, Slightly threw another fist at Pan. In response, he grabbed his wrist and _crushed it_. Slightly cried out in pain but was given no time to acknowledge it any further as he was thrown harshly against a tree. He slid from the bark, falling to the dirt and groaning softly.

"We have to stop him!" Rufio shouted, picking up his dagger only for Tootles to hold him back.

All the boys had seen Pan's volatile mood, how he could switch from blissful happiness to poisonous rage in moments. The last boy who tried to intervene ended up being skinned alive and tossed into the sea for the mermaids to devour.

"He'll kill you. Trust me," Tootles said.

Rufio was appalled, "You mean this happens a lot?" Tootles didn't answer, "Then what do you usually do?"

"We wait it out," Tootles replied, clearly ashamed of his response, "And hopefully, he just leaves at the end," The indignity in Rufio's eyes was painful, "There's nothing else we can do."

" _How can you live like this?_ "

The two were interrupted by a heart-wrenching _scream_ erupting from Slightly's mouth as Pan pinned him to the dirt with his boot and _tore his shadow out from his chest_. The whole camp was petrified by the scream, horrified by the pallid colour Slightly's skin had taken as Pan tore out his life essence. His hands gripped at Pan's leg, nails digging into his foot before collapsing against the dirt, heavy like lead as their shadows writhed and dangled in Pan's grip.

Worse than fire, worse than _drowning_ , Slightly had never been in so much pain in his entire life. If it went on any longer, this pain would drive him insane. With the last of his lucidity, he peered passed the horrific black mass squirming in Pan's grip and found Curly staring back at him, the only thing in focus in his quickly disappearing world.

"Simon! _Simon_!" Curly forced himself to his feet, pathetically stumbling over to Pan and collapsing when he reached him, " _Please_! Don't kill him. I'm begging you!" He trembled when Pan didn't respond, simply concentrating on pulling out Slightly's shadow as excruciatingly slow as possible, "Damn it Pan, what if this was Felix? _We're the same_."

His attempt to appeal to his empathy appeared to work as Pan released Slightly's shadow, letting it snap back into his body. The tortured boy fainted in exhaustion, whole body still twitching from the pain, "The same?" Pan choked out, turning around and eyeing Curly with absolute disgust, "We're not same. _I don't have an eternity._ "

Neverland's skies darkened with Peter's presence, matching the torrential storm in his eyes. The world chilled around them, frost appearing on their cloaks. Curly was paralyzed in fear, staring up at Pan and seeing _nothing_ , no future, no hope. His eyes darted down to Slightly for just a brief moment, begging his death would sate Pan's bloodlust and Slightly would be spared.

Magic crackled around Peter, fingers twitching as he closed in on Curly, concocting the worst possible fate for him. Just as he reached for Curly, when his hatred was at its peak, _Felix tackled him down._

"Felix, don't!" Rufio cried out.

Growling and thrashing around like a wild animal, the magic from Peter's body seared Felix's skin on contact. Felix didn't let go, using all of his strength to pin Peter's arms to his sides, "I'm begging you," Felix whispered, another shockwave sending tremors throughout his flesh, "Don't hurt them. _Please_."

"Get off of me!" Peter growled in response, freeing one arm and striking Felix's cheek with all his strength. He nearly attacked again till he noticed that Felix hadn't let go, _hadn't even cried out_ , taking Peter's strike in silence. A drop of blood came from his lips and Peter slackened, squirming out from Felix's grip and realizing what he had done, "Felix?"

Felix let out a harsh cough, "Hit me all you want," His words slurred from the cut on his tongue having bit through it when Peter assaulted him, "Take your anger out on me. If it makes you happy, then do it." _Just don't hurt my Lost Boys._

In his blind rage, he turned his fist against the one he loved most. The skies cleared, his eyes opened, and his anger quickly melted away into shame. He broke away, disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving the boys mortified in camp. Rufio ran to Felix first, catching him when he toppled over, unable to endure the pain from Peter's strike.

"I got you," He whispered, carefully carrying Felix over to the bedrolls and laying him down, feeling his jaw for any broken bones.

Tootles held a hand on Slightly's neck, testing for a pulse while Curly and Nibs watched on, "He's alive," Tootles murmured, letting out a sigh of relief.

Ignoring Nibs's suggestion to rest, Curly crawled over to Slightly and threw his arms around his head, eyes shut tight as he sobbed into his hair. The prospect of facing an eternity without Slightly was mortifying. When he saw Slightly's shadow writhing in Pan's grasp, _reaching for him_ , Curly knew he'd rather die than be without him.

" _I love you_ ," Curly choked out, startling both Tootles and Nibs.

Nibs glanced over to Tootles, mouth gaping as the terror from Pan's encounter quickly took backseat to Curly's declaration. A small smile flashed on both their lips for just a moment before interrupting him and carrying both of them over to the sleeping area for first aid.

 

His vision swimming, Slightly opened his eyes slowly, taking in the darkness of his surroundings, "Cory?" He whispered, taking a sigh of relief when a head of red curls flashed in his sight, "You're okay."

Curly nodded back, "Tootles bandaged me up. It looks a lot worse than it actually is," He noted when Slightly's expression stiffened when he closely examined the bruising, "My nose isn't broken."

"Your face looks even stupider though," Slightly said, earning a chuckle from Curly, "Where are we?"

"Just a hut. They cleared the supplies out of it for us," Curly caressed Slightly's face, "How are you holding up?"

Sitting up slowly, Slightly flexed his fingers, carefully moving up to his arms and then his torso, "Everything seems to be in place. Just a bit of pain but that'll fade," His jaw dropped when Curly removed his cloak, taking the edges of his vest and tunic in one hand and stripping it off his body revealing a lean body with pale, freckled skin, "C-Cory?" He didn't fight when Curly's hands unbuckled his belt and rolled up his studded tunic, baring his chest, "What are you doing?"

"I almost lost you," Curly replied, resting his no longer trembling hands on Slightly's chest, "What if we aren't lucky next time? What if we don't have an eternity together? I can't live knowing that I may never get to… _hold you_."

His heartbeat picking up, the phantom pain still smarting his skin irrelevant, "Hold me?" Slightly whispered, softness in his eyes as he rested a hand on Curly's chest and felt no pang of fear, "And by _hold_ you mean…"

Cheeks reddened under the bruising, Curly pressed forward and silenced him with a kiss. He threw his arms around his body, careful to avoid the injuries as he lowered himself onto Slightly's chest and kissed him passionately, "We've got this private tent," Curly said, brushing back Slightly's hair.

"And you're okay with this?" Slightly asked, hands ghosting over Curly's bared skin testing to see any anxiety in Curly's eyes. He could find nothing but absolute confidence and want for the boy beneath him.

Curly reaffirmed Slightly's investigation with a nod, "I want you and I always will."

Slightly could understand. Moments before he passed out, he could see the raw anger in Peter's eyes, the bloodlust wafting through the air like smog as Peter released him and approached Curly. In that short moment, Slightly realized there were so many things he hadn't said to Curly, using _eternity_ as if it were some plausible excuse.

Taking Curly's face into his own hands, Slightly whispered, "I love you."

_The prospect of facing an eternity without Curly was mortifying._

Lips joined, fingers weaved together, Curly and Slightly shared their first night together, finally consummating their long, complicated relationship.

 

"Ha," Nibs said, stepping away from the tent, "Told you Slightly would be able to say it."

Tootles shrugged, "Thought for sure he'd chicken out. That's sweet of him."

 

Felix stumbled as he made his way out of the camp, head still spinning from Pan's strike. He grunted as his cloak got snagged on a branch, jerking at it and only managing to agitate himself more when the delicate fabric tore.

"You shouldn't be getting up," Rufio said, pushing past the bushes and unhooking Felix's cloak, "And more importantly, you shouldn't be going to him."

Sour-faced, Felix pulled away from Rufio and continued onward, "None of your business."

"He tried to kill Slightly and Curly. He hit you," Rufio started, "Why are you going to him?"

"It was an accident. I got in the way," Felix replied, cold and disinterested.

Reaching forward, Rufio pulled his hood down and turned Felix around, "Look at your reflection. The bruise is shaped like his fist."

Felix didn't even need to shut his eyes, Pan's iron glare still burning inside him, his fist always just moments away from striking him across the face. He forced himself to believe that Pan would never hurt him outside of an accident, so Felix pulled his hood back on and continued down the path.

_Pan loves me._

"Slighty would _never_ do that to Curly."

 _What would Rufio know?_ What he shared with Peter Pan was beyond love, beyond loyalty. Peter Pan himself was beyond any normal Lost Boy, certainly greater than _Slightly_. How could any of them possibly understand him?

_How could I possibly understand him?_

The question came too late as Felix found himself at Skull Rock, having rowed himself there in somewhat of a daze. His limbs were aching from the hike but he couldn't stop himself, moving up the stairs till he could see the towering hourglass _half-empty_. If there was anything that could ever make Pan so angry, it was being reminded of his mortality.

"Peter?" Felix called out to the form slumped beside the hourglass.

Peter said nothing, eyes weary and unfocused as he rested his head on his elbows laying across this knees. After every explosion, depression would come realizing that neither power nor rage could save him. Felix made his way over slowly, eventually crawling so they'd be at the same height before pulling Peter into a hug.

"I'll lose it all," Peter whimpered, voice weak and lip trembling, "Someday, all of it will be gone. _Even you._ "

Felix didn't speak. None of his words could ever bring comfort to Peter in this state. He could only wait for it to fade away, Peter's mind resetting and distracting itself with frivolous games.

"But they won't."

This was new and Felix wasn't sure how to reply, "Who?"

"Curly and Slightly," Peter murmured, shutting his eyes and clinging to Felix, "They get to live forever. _An eternity together…_ " Those wretched words had triggered it all, reminded him of his diminishing time. He shook his head at the thought as if that would set things right, "It's not fair. It's not fair at all."

"You'll find a way," Felix said, resting his chin on Peter's shoulder as he hugged him tighter, pressing Peter's back against his chest, "You'll figure it out. I know you will. _I believe it_ ," He could feel Peter's breath evening out at his comforting words, "Peter Pan never fails."

Liking the sound of the phrase, Peter chuckled weakly, lifting his hand and healing the bruise he had left behind on Felix's skin, "Say it again."

The pain gone and his head no longer spinning, Felix smiled back and obeyed him, " _Peter Pan never fails._ "

"Again."

"Peter Pan never fails. _Peter Pan never fails_ …" Felix repeated over and over till Peter melted in his arms, his rage and sorrow gone and filled with adoration for his beloved Lost Boy.

_He'd find a way. He'd find their eternity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, my obligatory dark chapter in a sea of fluffy smut. Chronologically, this should be the final chapter in these drabbles but I've got a couple mini fluff fics here and there


	11. Troy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Sporklift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sporklift) for helping me bounce ideas for this chapter around!

Early on, back before the boys began to adopt more sophisticated hobbies, _wrestling_ was their only past time. No-holds-barred, free-for-all, bone-breaking wrestling that Slightly was more than overjoyed to dominate in. He was a ruffian, living on the streets of Paris picking up quirks and skills from gypsies who'd steal him bread or _slit his throat_ at the slightest distrust. Wrestling was just one of many skills, alongside dancing and singing, a useful skill as a costumed dancer during the Festival of Fools. However, in a group consisting of only boys, his more frivolous hobbies took a back seat.

"Ack! I give!" Nibs shouted, smacking the ground in defeat while Slightly held him in a headlock.

"Too easy," Slightly snickered, rolling off of Nibs and pumping his fists into the air in victory, "Who's next?" He eyed Felix at the back towering over the crowd. Beating Felix in front of all the boys would've been a huge boost to his pride and the other blond Lost Boy seemed incredibly eager for a fight, almost _too eager_ , "How about you-" A flash of red curls appeared behind Felix, completely disinterested in the wrestling ring, "Curly!"

Every boy looked past Felix, ten pairs of eyes latching onto the delicate featured boy carrying a satchel of oats to the little ones' camp, "Yes?" Curly inquired, immediately regretting when Slightly broke through the crowd and approached him, "No."

"Afraid you'll lose too quickly?" Slightly joked, throwing an arm around Curly's neck and watching the boy squirm away, "Just one quick match or are you going to be a girl about it?"

Ooh's echoed in the campsite, everyone focused on Curly boring into him with their gazes. Curly shook his head, refusing to fall to peer pressure, "Not interested," He said, turning towards the bushes only to be _tackled_ into the dirt by Slightly, "Get off!"

The second Slightly made contact with Curly, he _immediately regret his decision_. What was he thinking?! Tackling the object of his affection and now _pressed up against him_. He needed to compensate somehow, actions brutal and rough to hide the fact that he was blushing to his ears and would crumble at the slightest nudge.

"Come on, Curly! Step it up!" Slightly mocked, easily fending off Curly's somewhat frantic swipes. The crowd cheered behind them, goading them on and drowning out the rapid heartbeat in Slightly's chest.

Finally, a few twists and wrangles later, Slightly decisively ended the match, trapping Curly in a headlock with one arm behind his back, "You're _really_ bad at this," He jerked away just as Curly threw his head back, nearly breaking his nose, "You're worse than Nibs!"

"Y-You won," Curly choked out, his voice quiet and shaky, "Now g-get off!"

"No way!" Slightly snickered, "How are you ever going to learn if I do?"

Curly suddenly became frantic under his arms, squirming to no avail, " _Please_. Please let me go," He whimpered out.

Juvenile, stupid, and it only got worse the closer he was to Curly. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering, realizing that if their clothes were in the way, their naked bodies would be mashed together. Face nearly purple with heat, Slightly compensated by tightening his arm around Curly's neck.

The blush drained from Slightly's face when he heard _sniffling_. He released his hold, watching Curly glare back at him with tears in his eyes, his whole body shuddering when the pressure was lifted. The crowd grew silent, unsure to laugh or back away at Curly's pitiful reaction. Slightly reached forward, wanting to offer a comforting hand. In retaliation, Curly swiped him across the face, breaking his nose before scrambling to his feet and running off.

"Curly!" Nibs shouted, chasing after him while the other boys scattered.

Slightly held onto his nose, dabbing away the blood that dripped from his face. _What just happened?_

"We have to keep going," Slightly said marching along while the rest of the boys drearily followed.

"We're all exhausted," Tootles said, stabbing his spear into the ground, "We've been searching since the sun was up. Wherever Curly is, he probably picked somewhere safe. I'm declaring that we set up camp," He waved his torch in the air, signalling the supply boys.

Slightly growled, intercepting the supply boys and glowering, " _No_. We're searching for Curly."

Nibs yawned loudly, unfurling his bedroll and sitting on it, "You realize we wouldn't be dealing with this if you just _left Curly alone_."

The sting was worse when the blame was explicitly given to him. Slightly grit his teeth and broke away from the search party, "Whatever. I'll go search for him myself!"

Too tired to protest, the lost boys ignored Slightly's remark and simply lay back down on their bedrolls, heating up some dried meats and fruits they had brought along with them. _Slightly kept going_ , breaking off and scouring the less explored areas of the island. There was no way Curly ran off into the wild which meant he must've been at a place they recently conquered.

He came upon the far beach near the mermaid lagoon, a swampy part of the jungle with air thick and pungent with moisture. Astonishingly, the torch Slightly held went out after a mere five minutes of wandering, the tinder too moistened to sustain a light.

"Unbelievable," He choked out, forced to search the swamp with just the starlight.

He nearly gave up, nearly returned to camp while there was still time to sleep, until he found a footstep preserved in the damp soil. None of the boys had ventured here so it couldn't have belonged to them. Slightly followed the tracks, whispering Curly's name all along until he came across a niche in the stone. He cautioned forward, immediately catching a small, wispy light in the back.

"Curly, is that you?" Slightly asked, approaching the light to see glowing Neverland mushrooms tied together in a bundle acting as a makeshift lamp and said boy sleeping beside them, " _Curly_ ," Slightly murmured, dropping to his knees and reaching out to him.

Slightly didn't mean to hurt him. He was just so desperate to get Curly involved with their games.

Startled away, Curly slowly opened his eyes and immediately leapt back at the sight of Slightly, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I-um…" Slightly stumbled over his words, "The little ones wanted me to find you."

There was an uncomfortable chill in the air that had nothing to do with the swamp, "Is that all?" Curly said, bundling himself up tighter in his cloak and a wolf pelt he had taken along with him. Despite his efforts, Curly was still shivering. Without thinking, Slightly took off his own cloak and moved to drape it over Curly's shoulders.

"Stop!" Curly shouted when Slightly crowded into his space, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to catch a cold," Slightly mumbled, forcing his cloak around Curly's shoulders and tying it in place, "If you get sick, who'll take care of the little ones?"

It was a fair deduction. Only Curly knew what the little ones wanted. He figured they could survive a night without him but he knew they'd start to fall apart the longer Curly was away, "Fine," Curly grumbled, laying back down on his bedroll. He fluffed up his satchel, using it as a makeshift pillow, "Is that all?" He repeated.

"Yeah. That's all," Slightly said, brushing himself off.

A sigh came from Curly, exasperated and sad as if he were expecting something from Slightly. The blond narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, compelled to say more, "I-" His eyes met Curly's and his tongue stood still, "See you tomorrow."

"Mm," Curly replied, curling up under Slightly's cloak.

With nothing left to say, Slightly tore away and made his way back to the search party campsite. As soon as Slightly was out of sight, Curly slid Slightly's cloak off his body, stuffing it into a far corner petulantly. Slightly was a _jerk_ and Curly didn't want his charity.

 

"Why do you like coming here?" Slightly asked, almost cooing as Curly unravelled his studded tunic and draped it over a rock, "It's so wet."

"That's the point," Curly replied, nipping at Slightly's neck gently, "The air's too wet for torches so no one comes here at night. Except for us because," He reached for a bundle of glowing mushrooms, "We have these."

Slightly chuckled at the sight, nudging at the mystically fluorescent mushroom, "They're cute," He took them from Curly's hand, placing them on the dirt beside them before unbuckling Curly's belt and lifting his tunic and vest off in one motion. He took in a deep breath at Curly's form, skin like silk under his hands, "You're beautiful," He sighed out almost involuntarily.

Curly chuckled at the declaration, "You're making me blush," He said jokingly, taking Slightly's hands and guiding them all over his skin.

At the contact, Slightly remembered the very first time he touched Curly, wrestling him into the dirt against his will and the boy breaking down, running away from camp and disappearing for nearly a day. It was a strange, curious reaction that none of the boys ever dared to bring up, simply avoiding the topic when talking about wrestling and never inviting their curly-haired lost boy for another match ever again.

Slightly feared triggering him once more but he had to know what happened that day, "Do you remember when you hid here after we wrestled?"

A curious hum, Curly lifted himself from Slightly's shoulder, "Of course I do. What of it?"

"I know it's not my place," Slightly stared, eyes averted to show his docility, "What happened that day? Why were you so scared?"

A humble smile appeared on Curly's lips, his hand coming up to stroke Slightly's cheek affectionately, "Does Simon want to learn more about me?"

The blond eagerly nodded.

Having already indulged Curly about his life under the majestic Notre Dame de Paris, Curly figured he should returned the favour. He laid Slightly down against the bedroll, resting his head against his shoulder and drawing patterns into Slightly's chest as he formulated his story.

"Have you ever heard of Troy?" Curly started.

"Sort of," Slightly replied, remembering one gypsy telling him snippets of the Iliad when he was little, "The Trojan War, right?"

A small chuckle, "Yes. That one," Curly confirmed, his playful gestures stopping, "Do you know Hector, Troy's Champion?"

Vaguely, Slightly remembered the prized Trojan warrior, Son of King Priam, who slew Achilles' best friend and was slain in vengeance, "Yeah. Sort of."

"Hector was my brother."

Slightly sputtered, "Wh-What? Then that makes you-" He scrambled to sit up, staring into Curly's eyes and silenced with a finger on his lips.

"Koryphaios, _Son of Priam_ ," Curly said, honesty in his voice and expression, "Or, Cory for short."

"B-but your last name!"

"Lachs? That was something I adopted later with the Lost Boys," Curly explained, "My father never cared much for me. I was simply a noble by name."

Slightly snorted, stroking Curly's hair, "His loss," Something seemed awfully bitter about his tale but he had yet to recall, digging into his memories about the Trojan War till he realized, "The Trojans _lost_."

At the reminder, Curly swallowed and pulled away, taking deep breath to collect himself, "The Achaeans tricked us with a wooden horse. They invaded Troy and slaughtered everyone in the fortress," He didn't shake as the flames suddenly flashed before him, the smell of burning flesh and wood suffocated him, "If they caught me, they would've dragged me onto the altar and killed me just like my father. My sister, _Cassandra_ …" He paused, only finding the strength to continue when Slightly embraced him, "… She hid me under the bureau when the Achaeans came, grabbed her and…"

Slightly understood without his words the horrific event Curly was forced to witness, squeezed under a wooden bureau with hands clasping over his mouth to prevent the slightest noise from coming out while his sister was _raped_ in front of him and dragged off. The trauma left horrific scars in his mind, psychological gates barring him from contact, flames billowing from the ground at the reminder.

" _Cory_ …" Slightly shook him from his thoughts, embracing him tightly, "I'm sorry."

A small, sad smile appeared on Curly's face, "You don't have to apologize. What happened at Troy had nothing to do with you."

"No, not that," Slightly said, "I'm sorry for harassing you all these years. I had no idea I was doing this to you," He choked on his breath, sitting up slowly and lifting Curly with him, " _God_ , all those things I did to you."

" _Hey,_ it's alright," Curly murmured, voice warm and gentle as he took Slightly's hands, "I knew you meant no harm. There's nothing to be upset about," He gasped when Slightly held him once more, crushing their bodies together, "H-Hey… Simon, I can't breathe."

With a small chuckle, Slightly pulled away, eyes meeting Curly's, "If I ever go too far, tell me."

"I trust you," Curly replied, cupping the side of his face, "The past is in the past," He kissed him on the nose, coaxing Slightly's light-heartedness back out, "We've got some time alone before I have to tuck the little'uns in. Let's not waste it."

Smiling at his words, Slightly carefully lay back, easing Curly down until their lips met. One hand settled on Curly's back; the other was woven with Curly's fingers. Curly hummed curiously when Slightly suddenly chuckled into their kiss, "Yes?"

"So, I'm technically kissing a _prince_ , right?" Slightly snickered, pulling Curly back down for another kiss.

Curly laughed, straddling Slightly's hips, "It's not like that. Priam had over fifty children. My title is strictly _Son of Priam._ "

"Son of a king? Which makes you a prince," Slightly continued, loving how irritated Curly got with his insistent terminology, " _Prince_ Cory Lachs."

Curly rolled his eyes, "You're not even using the right name."

"The Curly-Haired Prince."

" _Simon…_ "

"Regent of the little ones!"

Huffing, Curly grabbed him by the cheeks to silence him, "Shut up and kiss me," He said, promptly crushing their lips together and losing themselves in each other's embrace.

 

"Hey, hey!" Rufio said, nudging Felix in the arm, "Did you hear? Curly's a prince!"

Felix looked up from his cooked rabbit, "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone!" Rufio exclaimed, "The little ones are going to hold a coronation for him. There's going to be food and a reception. It's completely legitimate!"

Felix rolled his eyes and returned to his lunch. Curly, a prince? How ridiculous. This was clearly just some game the little ones were playing and Rufio, as usual, got way too excited over trivial things.

"So, I was wondering," Rufio said, suddenly staring at the ground and twiddling his fingers shyly. He retrieved a colourful piece of parchment from his cloak covered in beads and shiny pebbles, "I got an invitation to the coronation and we're allowed to bring a _date_ along _,_ " Felix nearly dropped his rabbit, eyes snapping wide open as Rufio dropped to his knees and held up the invitation, "Felix… _will you be my date?_ "

"Felix already has a date," Peter declared, seemingly materializing out of no where as he hooked an arm around Felix's waist and pulled him to his feet, "I'm taking him to the coronation."

At his leader's presence, Rufio snapped to his feet and backed off, stuffing the invitation into his fur-lined cloak, "Pan! I didn’t know you were going. Oh, wow, this is embarrassing, isn't it?" Pan gave him no reprieve, simply drilling into him with his eyes, "So, I'm just going to go and invite… someone else. Yeah?" No reprieve, "Aw jeez, come on, Pan. I wasn't going to pull anything on him. I swear it!"

"Pull what?" Peter said too cheerfully, still clutching around Felix's waist like he was a teddy bear. His cheery smile quickly filled with malice as Rufio shyly stumbled off with a beet-red face, " _Mine_ ," He whispered, nipping Felix's ear affectionately.

"So, you're really going to the 'coronation'?" Felix asked, standing up slowly and nudging at Peter with his forehead.

Peter scoffed, flicking Felix on the forehead, "Of course not. A coronation on Neverland is ridiculous. There are no kings in Neverland."

"If I didn't know any better," Peter's glare hardened at Felix's words, "I'd say someone is jealous."

Peter huffed loudly, folding his arms and glaring into the trees, "Whatever. We all know this coronation's a farce and Slightly's just setting it up to get into Curly's pants."

Snickering at Peter's completely juvenility, Felix stepped close and leaned over him, head hovering his shoulder with their cheeks touching as he spoke, "I heard there's going to be free food at the coronation. If you go with me, I promise I'll call you 'your majesty' in bed tonight."

Brow quirked with intrigue, Peter hummed in contemplation, "Do I get to call you a princess?"

"Queen," Felix said as his counteroffer, "And I'll wear stockings."

Peter promptly scooped Felix up and flew him to the Little Ones' camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous Greek: Koryphaios/Coryphaeus is the title given to the leader of the chorus during a play. From my knowledge, it doesn't seem to have been used as a name in any Greek culture but it fit so well into the name Cory, I ended up using it.


	12. Consent

" _Left flank, keep moving_ ," Felix whispered, signalling the team hidden in the far left trees with a gesture. Slightly confirmed his command with a returning gesture, waving his boys forward and into the thicker bushes.

As soon as Slightly's interception team was ready, Felix gave a quick wave to the distraction team. Nibs returned the wave through the bushes, stepping out into the open and leading his boys towards the cave.

"You sure it was a good idea to put Nibs in charge of the distraction team?" Rufio asked, lifting his hood to watch Nibs casually stumble along with a group of nervous boys in tow.

"He's the perfect person to put in the distraction team," Felix replied, "He's terrible at stealth," Just as he was about to signal Nibs once more, he paused, whipping his head around, " _Are you questioning me?_ "

Rufio sighed, lifting his spear and facing forward. He knew how much Felix hated it when his perfectly calculated plans were questioned, "Nevermind."

Brushing it aside, Felix returned his full concentration to the hunt. He had been tracking this chimera for weeks. The creature was far too smart to rest at a vulnerable position, giving Felix a difficult time to make a workable plan. Instead, Felix patiently waited for the summer storms to turn the east jungle into a swamp, leaving food behind and driving wild animals into the swamp to lure the beast into wet climate.

 _In this humidity, the lion head loses its ability to breathe fire._ Felix carefully ran over his plan in his head, seeing no possible way it could go wrong even with Nibs helming the distraction team. He signalled Nibs again, gesturing towards the cave. _The snake tail spits poison so it must be cut off right away._ The small group of boys stayed by the entrance, banging their weapons together to startle the beast inside. _Only creature left to deal with is the goat and its magic…_

A roar startled every boy in the vicinity. Immediately, they tightened their grip on their weapons, putting their absolute trust in Felix's command. As Felix expected, Nibs held his ground while the boys in his team cowered.

"Wow, that's a big one," Nibs commented, whistling as the lion-headed beast stepped out from the cave and let out an earth-shaking roar, "Time to go, boys!" Nibs shouted, gesturing to his team and running towards the thick-branched trees, the multitude of leaves nearly shrouding them in complete darkness.

As Felix expected, the snake tail spat poison at them which was easily caught by their cloaks. As long as the boys didn't turn around, the poison would be harmless. The lion was at their heels but unable to catch them, breath choking on the moisture in the air and unable to produce flames. Felix fought the feral smirk on his face as the goat head reeled back and summoned crackling magic with its warped voice.

"Now!" Felix shouted.

Out from the thick branches, makeshift explosives rained down upon the chimera, disorienting the creature with terror. During the chaos, Tootles split from the team within the trees, swinging down from the branches and stuffing a heavy explosive into the mouth of the goat. He tugged twice on the leather cord on his back, the boys immediately winding him back into the trees and away from the imminent explosion, blowing out the goat's jaw and prevent it from casting any more magic.

Terrified, robbed of its two main defenses, the chimera twisted away from Nibs and his distraction team, running in the opposite direction and _straight towards Slightly_.

"Let's go!" Slightly cheered, leaping out from the bushes with his battle-hungry lost boys and ambushing the frightened chimera. With multiple swipes with steel axes, Slightly's team cut the creature's tail off. As Felix's predicted, a cloud of poisonous gas spewed from the creature, forcing everyone in the vicinity including the chimera to flee.

Felix took a deep breath, eyes shining as the frenzied chimera ran _towards them_ , "Watch my back."

Rufio chuckled lightly, tossing a sword to Felix, "I always do."

The chimera was hysterical, mortified, just the sight of Felix stepping out from the bush was enough to freeze it in its tracks. Felix had spent weeks studying the beast, mapping out his plan, and it unravelled exactly as he expected it to. He rushed at the beast, exchanging his usual club for a long sword and ready to plant the blade into its final head. He lifted the blade, crying out in victory-

"Gotcha!" _Peter Pan_ declared, swooping in from the air and stabbing his hands into the creature's back. A feral, mischievous grin on his face, Peter yanked backwards with all his strength, tearing out the chimera's shadow in one powerful jerk. The monster collapsed on the ground lifeless as Pan lifted one foot upon it and held the chimera's shadow up as proof of his victory.

Nibs leapt into the air with a victorious hoot, "Three cheers for Pan!"

The boys cried out Pan's name in unison, crowding around the boy and shouting his name in victory, "Oh, it was nothing," Pan said, brow raised and smirk _pompous_ , "Let's go celebrate at the camp, shall we?" He released the shadow into the air, letting his own shadow take possession of it, "We shall forever remember today as 'The day _Peter Pan_ conquered the chimera'!"

The boys cheered along at his declaration, parading back to the camp with Pan raised above their heads and the chimera's body dragged along.

"Wow, it was nice of Pan to join in on our hunt," Rufio said, "Don't you think so Felix…? Felix?"

Felix could find no words to express his unbearable rage.

 

Curly rubbed at his knuckles anxiously whenever the boys disappeared on a hunt without him. Felix purposely left him behind to prep the medic team knowing that failure would lead to heavy injuries. Curly prayed for their safety and hoped no one came back fatally injured. At Felix's notes on the Chimera, Curly had prepared more than enough antitoxin and poultices. He even prepared a burn salve despite Felix's insistence that it would be unnecessary.

The medical team leapt to their feet as they heard the boys shouting through the bushes. A smile stretched on Curly's face, _they succeeded_. He ran forward, greeting the boys eagerly and eyeing them for heavy injuries. To his surprise, the worst injuries were simply scratches from sharp branches or bruises when stumbling through the slippery swamp terrain. _Nibs even had all his fingers._

"Wow, Felix really outdone himself," Curly commented. Felix was a competent strategist but even he was unable to formulate a plan without Lost Boy casualties.

Even after the rest of the medical team joined the opening parade, Curly still remained at the opening of the camp, carefully watching the interception team and _unable to find Slightly_. His heart beat erratically, fingers trembling. Perhaps Felix's plan wasn't perfect. Perhaps there really was a casualty…

"Honey!" Slightly shouted playfully, behind Curly and coiling his arms tightly around his stomach, " _I'm home_ ," He cooed into his ear, snickering when Curly yelped in surprise.

"Idiot!" Curly barked, twisting around and smacking Slightly in the shoulder, "Why would you do that? You scared the hell out of me," He flinched when Slightly extended a hand forward, resting his palm against Curly's chest and feeling his rapid heartbeat. A blush spread across his cheeks as Curly turned away, "I thought something happened to you."

Slightly knew that it was awful that he was so _pleased_ that Curly was worried about him. It was all he could think about during the hunt if he'd come home safe or on a stretcher being tended to by his beloved. He leapt forward, pulling Curly close and embracing him like this would be their last day, "It'll take more than a fancy lion to kill me."

Curly snickered at his wording, hugging back tightly as his heartbeat slowed to a peaceful rhythm.

Ooh's and snickers came from the younger boys when they noticed Slightly and Curly's prolonged embrace. Shyly, Curly unwove himself from their limbs and looked away, chuckling at Slightly's over-the-top disgust as he brushed himself off like Curly was made of poison. They approached the fire pit together half-expecting a celebration amongst the senior boys. Instead, they were met with a heavy shroud of _hatred and misery_ with Felix at the center of it.

"Oh no…" Curly murmured, sitting down beside Slightly on the furthest log from Felix, "Did Pan steal his kill?"

Slightly nodded, pulling his hood down so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Felix.

Curly sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He knew how much work Felix dedicated to this hunt. That chimera had eluded and mocked him for weeks, "So, I'm glad no one got hurt," Curly started, "I guess we'll need to use all that antitoxin for something else," No reaction from _anyone_. Everyone was too afraid of Felix's temper, "I made some burn salve too. Silly me, I guess we didn't need it after all."

A growl came from Felix and Curly's mouth snapped shut. Slightly's eyes shone in the fire, peering up and glaring at Felix despite knowing that he'd stand no chance against his enraged leader.

"Hey!" Nibs shouted, waving his hands trying to lighten the lead-heavy mood, "That was real fun, wasn't it? Did you see me on distraction? No fear in my eyes because I trusted Felix completely," His jovial mood remained even when Felix's death glare locked onto him.

Notably, Tootles had no doubt on why Felix put Nibs in the distraction team.

"And Tootles, great work on those explosives," Nibs added, " _Felix_ was right. The chimera didn't sense you up on those trees at all."

"The swamp overpowered its sense of smell," Tootles said, reiterating how Felix had given him confidence prior to the hunt, "And the cold explosives worked. No fire needed to light."

The senior boys silenced as the mood lifted around them, the air suddenly no longer thick as Felix's mood began to lift. He peered out from under his hood, ignoring the boys and an unknowing Rufio cheering _Pan's name_ in the background.

Nibs gave Tootles a small fist pump, continuing on, "Yeah! And we almost decided against cold explosives because they were so hard to make," He slapped a hand on Tootles' shoulder affectionately, "Good thing you were on demolitions. I would've never had the bravery to stick a explosive down the goat head's throat."

"Please don't tell the little'uns," Curly mumbled, "You're going to give them nightmares," He leapt to his feet as Slightly stood up, exaggeratedly turning towards the little ones' camp only for Curly to latch around his waist and pull him back down, "Don't you dare, Simon!"

"Can you two just save us the time make out already?" Felix said, brow quirking with a smirk in his voice.

Every boy gave a sigh of relief under their chuckles, happy that they cheered up their leader after his soul-crushing kill steal. With the mood cleared, Tootles retrieved a pot from their supplies, ready to brew a quick victory stew for everyone to eat.

"Lost Boys, _Felix_ ," Pan's voice greeted with the same haughtiness he always had after having sex with Felix, "Why aren't you joining the celebration?"

The mood died faster than the chimera had. Felix's iron glare returned, peering into everyone's _soul_ with its harshness. Tootles was frozen where he stood with an empty pot in his hands.

"Ah, wasn't today a spectacle?" Pan declared, purposely sitting down right beside Felix. He swung on leg the other, purposely crowding into Felix's space, "Never owned a chimera shadow before. You think it'd be any different from a normal shadow?"

None of the boys dared to talk… except one.

"I'm sure it's the same," Nibs said innocently.

"Really? Perhaps I should do a couple experiments with it. I might need a couple more chimera shadows if that's the case," Pan said in a deliberately obnoxious tone, "Shouldn't be a problem for _me_ ," Every boy cringed as the _aura_ coming from Felix soured tenfold, "Tootles, what are you doing just standing there? Make a victory stew for us!"

Tootles could barely respond, rigidly sitting back on his log and placing his pot by the fire, "What should we make?"

"Felix loves braised rabbit," Pan declared. Every boy cringed once more, "So let's make some braised rabbit."

"I do want some braised rabbit…" Nibs murmured.

"I remembered!" Tootles shouted, leaping to his feet, "We don't have any rabbits! So let me go in the forest to get a rabbit!" He scrambled through the supplies behind him, carrying more rabbit traps than he'd ever need and marching off, "Come along Nibs. Before you get _killed_."

Nibs snapped to his feet, following after Tootles obediently leaving Slightly and Curly all alone to face Pan and Felix.

"Cory, I want you to know," Slightly murmured, "If we don't make it through this…"

Curly pressed a finger over his lips, silencing him, "Stop that nonsense. We're going to be fine," He leaned in towards Slightly, eyes warily on Pan and Felix, "But if we _really_ don't make it through this, I want you to know that I've always thought you were handsome."

" _Speaking of handsome_ ," Pan suddenly said, draping an arm around Felix's shoulder, "Did you tell them how dashing I looked when I swooped in and saved you from the chimera?" Curly and Slightly clutched each other desperately, terrified by Felix's prolonged silence, "Come on, Felix. Live a little."

Every boy in the vicinity was absolutely _stunned_ when Felix leapt to his feet and shoved Pan into the dirt. His fists were clenched to his sides, his expression twisted in anger. Had he been shorter, Felix would've been the perfect image of a child throwing a tantrum. He _stormed away_ , shoving past Rufio who was innocently helping the boys hang up the chimera's pelt.

"Felix!" Rufio called out, running after him only to be stopped by Pan mid-dash.

"Let me deal with him," Peter said, disappearing into a fine smoke and wafting away while Slightly, Curly, and Rufio looked on.

 

" _Stupid Pan and his stupid magic and his stupid shadows…_ " Felix mumbled as he marched through the bushes. He shoved the branches in his way angrily, letting them snap back behind him as he passed.

"Felix!" Pan shouted, materializing in front of him and getting promptly _smacked in the face_ by a grumbling, vicious Felix, "Hey!" He barked, blocking the snapping branches and grabbing Felix by the back of his cloak, "What's the matter with you?"

Growling, Felix whipped around and glared through Peter's skull, "You did that on purpose!"

Pan hummed, shrugging as he placed his hands on his hips, "Obviously," He sputtered as Felix whipped around and marched away, "What do you mean?" He followed along, avoiding the branches snapping at his face, "Lighten up. It was just a joke!"

"You knew how long I planned for this," Felix grumbled, continuing to march along with no destination in mind, "I spent weeks formulating a plan and studying the chimera!" He turned suddenly, glaring into Pan once more and stabbing a finger into his chest, "And you _knew_ all the boys were aware of this hunt. You _knew_ they'd be so excited and they'd throw a party _in my honour_ so you just had to swoop in and steal it from me!" Whatever was left of his pride was biting at Peter, "You. are. a. _Glory hog_."

Felix never spoke out like this, not in the past century since they had been together. Pan didn't like it and he wasn't exactly sure how to react when he didn't get his way, "Stop being such a baby."

_Baby._

_Felix was being the baby?_

Snarling, body _rippling_ with anger just barely contained by Felix's thinly spread patience. Felix would never win in a real fight and Peter was far too petty at the moment to let him win. _God_ , that arrogant smirk on his face, narrowed eyes, chin lifted just a bit as he spoke, it took everything in Felix not to punch him in the face. What could he possibly do to Pan?

"Fine, fine," Peter said suddenly, far too arrogant to be sincere, "Why don't we work this out with some make-up sex? I guess we can have a bit of angry sex first if you want. I'll even let you tie me up a bit. We'll break out the whips and a bit of rum. And when you've cooled down, we can end the night with roleplay sex."

The sudden coolness that Felix's posture took startled Peter, muscles slackened, eyes suddenly steely instead of molten with anger. He folded his arms, a quiet but victorious smirk on his face, "I don't want to have sex with you anymore."

Pan looked like someone _stabbed him in the gut_.

Pan figured he should definitely consult a therapist on his libido someday.

"As if," Pan scoffed, quick to recover, "Like you can survive for more than a day."

"And you know what else?" Felix reclined on a tree, "I think I'm tired of these clothes. I think I'm going to start wearing those _tight, leather leggings_ you love _so much_ ," Peter flinched, images flashing through his mind of Felix's long legs and taut ass fitted perfectly under worn but soft leather, "And maybe I'll start painting my face again: A bit of kohl and gloss, just the way you like it," He rolled his left shoulder back, spine twisting in delicate motions meant to seduce, "And you know what else? _I'm asking Rufio for a shirt to wear._ "

Pan fell to his knees, " _Oh Felix_. Don't do this to me."

With a huff, Felix turned and left Pan in the dirt.

 

"I really hope they just had make up sex," Tootles said, roasting an apple over the fire, "I do not want to deal with an angry Felix."

Curly sighed, carefully peeling his own apple and rolling his eyes when Slightly slapped it into the fire, "Pan didn't have to steal Felix's thunder like that," His irritated expression fell when Slightly handed him a fully peeled apple. He snickered, taking the apple and cutting it in half for both of them to share.

"I feel awful. I didn't know Felix was so angry!" Rufio declared, raking a hand through his dual-coloured hair, "I bet he hates me now."

" _Morning boys_ ," A sweet smell like peaches and roses wafted into the circle of Lost Boys as _Felix_ walked past Nibs. Immediately, Nibs's eyes were locked onto Felix's leather leggings, hugging to his hips perfectly like a second skin. He wore a off-white chemise so thin that it was practically translucent. To finish it off, his eyes were outlined in kohl and his lips glistened with some sort of oil.

" _Holy shit..._ " Rufio sighed, face reddened and mouth gaping as Felix sat right next to him, "Y-You're… holy shit."

"I changed my mind. I want to deal with an angry Felix," Tootles said, unable to decipher how he felt about Felix's new look.

"Ow!" Slightly grunted, rubbing at his arm where Curly had punched him, "I wasn't staring!"

Felix chuckled, thoroughly amused at the reactions he was able to coax out of the boys before his expression immediately _soured_ , "Don't get used to it," He growled, eyes downcast and his aggression returning to him, "I'm doing this to piss Pan off," Carefully putting the pieces together, every senior Lost Boy immediately reeled in fear and fled. All but _Rufio_ escaped as Felix placed a hand on his knee, " _Don't go,_ " Felix _cooed_ , " _Please?_ "

 _He's cooing. In my ear._ Rufio shuddered as he sat back down, whole body stiff as he fought the urge to beg Felix to whisper in his ear once more, "S-So, those clothes look kind of thin."

"A little," Felix said in a normal tone, sorting through the morning fruit, "Could use a new shirt. This one's a bit worn," He pressed close to Rufio, arm resting against his as he purred, " _Can I borrow your tunic_?"

Rufio promptly removed his tunic and placed it in Felix's hands. He dropped his head into his hands, "How the hell did you do that!"

"Something I used to do before I came to Neverland," Felix replied, a small smile on his face, "Never thought I'd ever use it to _have fun_ ," He pulled Rufio's tunic over his chemise, humming when he noticed the natural spicy scent that wafted from Rufio's clothes.

"Where are all the boys?" Peter declared, dropping into the fire pit and sitting across from Felix, "Not a fan of the new look. It doesn't suit you."

"Rufio likes it," Felix replied, smoothing his hands over the fine black tunic, "Thank you for the tunic, by the way."

Like a helpless lamb caught between a vicious snake and a hungry lion, Rufio sat at the sidelines meekly watching Felix and Peter make false banter. _Oh god, what's Felix doing now?_ The slender boy beside him stood up for no particular reason. Instead of simply putting the fruit basket on his lap and sorting through the produce, Felix stood up and _bent over_ , sorting through the basket as slow as he possibly could.

Rufio was frozen, mouth gaping at the criminally tight leather clutching around his ass. This had to be some sort of magic. There was no way in hell leather this tight was possible. He needed to distract himself with something else, eyes immediately drifting to Pan who ogled shamelessly, fingers twisting into the fabric of his pants as he groaned silently.

"Something wrong?" Felix asked, peering at Pan over his shoulder. Rufio was impressed by how quickly Pan's face snapped back into something sober.

"Nothing's wrong," Pan replied, "Nothing at all."

Everyone's jaw dropped once more when Felix produced _a banana_ from the basket, "Good. Because I picked my breakfast."

Rufio cried out in aroused horror, body flushed with embarrassment as he charged out from the fire pit at full speed. This left Pan and Felix all alone. _The real game could finally begin._

"I thought you hated bananas," Peter commented, cool and collected as he watched Felix peel the banana, "You should've told me sooner. I better turn every tree on Neverland into a banana tree," He shuddered when Felix _breathed_ against his cheek, somehow beside him without Peter even realizing.

"Ah," Felix noted, wrapping his lips around the banana and _suckling on it_ , mere inches away from Peter's face.

Peter stifled a groan, eyes involuntarily trailing down to see Felix's crotch perfectly outlined by his leggings. _Ugh…_ he should've never let Felix keep those pants, "Can you stop molesting that banana and eat it already?"

"I'm not molesting the banana," Felix scoffed, eyes suddenly dark and voice low, " _What we have is fully consensual_ ," Noticing how Pan's eyes kept falling back to his crotch, Felix promptly _spread his legs_ , letting the leather accentuate him.

Unable to stifle it, Peter groaned audibly and quickly followed that up with a glare, "I'm burning those pants when I get them off you," He slapped the banana out from Felix's hands, "And stop eating that!"

Peter's swipe accidentally left behind a strip of squished banana on Felix's cheek. Realizing the opportunity, Felix lapped at the mess on his face slowly, making sure to catch every drop of _creamy_ banana on his tongue.

 _You little minx…_ Peter cringed, twitching in his seat as he summoned a bucket of icy water and poured it over Felix, cooling the spicy boy down. He nearly huffed in victory till Felix removed Rufio's tunic, showing off the translucent chemise now plastered to his body with water, each rivulet dripping down his pants and highlighting _every. single. contour._

Felix's eyes were darkened once more, fluttering his eyes as he cooed, " _You got me all wet_."

" _You tease!_ " Peter cried out, leaping from the log and ready to tackle Felix down and take him right there in the middle of camp. He growled when Felix leapt out of the way, letting Pan tumble into the dirt barely catching himself before he landed face-first. Peter scrambled around, grabbing at Felix only to be stopped by a foot on his lunging chest. He didn't care how ridiculous he looked; he needed Felix _now._

The bite in Felix's eyes returned, his stoic expression still bleeding through his painted features, "No sex. _Glory hog_ ," He lifted his foot when Pan slouched in defeat, walking out from the campsite and purposely swaying his hips for Pan to watch.

Collapsing into the dirt, Pan beat his fists against it in frustration. He'd already gone a night without sex. _He could do this._ Felix was _not_ winning this game!

 

 _This is not fair at all!_ Peter snarled in his mind as he spied on Felix from the bushes. For reasons beyond him, Felix was _tied up_ against a tree, arms stretched above his head and legs tied to either side of the trunk with his feet pointing up. _He's using my kinks against me…_

"You're a lot better at-" Felix gasped, the ropes around his ribs constricting him just a bit, "- _tying knots_ than I thought."

Rufio shrugged, trying his best to hide his blush under his hood as he tightened the ropes, "Used to live in the mountains. My mom was in charge of repairing bridges. Is that alright?" He asked, adjusting the knot around Felix's ankle.

"It's fine," Felix replied, evening out his breathing, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"It's okay. Really. You know I'd do anything for you," Rufio said, stuttering immediately as he realized how it sounded, "Like, I don't mind if you use me to mess with Pan," He stuttered again, doubly so when he noticed the amused smirk on Felix's face, "I mean yes."

Chuckling as he scanned the forest, Felix knew Peter had to be close by spying on them. He squirmed around in his ropes, knowing how much Pan loved it when he struggled. He sighed happily as Rufio tied his scarf around his eyes, blindfolding him, "Perfect. Now to wait till Pan _cracks_."

"Oh. Oh shit. At least give me legs this time!"

Felix quirked a brow at Rufio's voice, "Rufio? What is it?" A body collided with him, compressing him even further as lips smeared against his neck, "Pan!" He barked, struggling in his ropes, "No!"

" _But it's not fair_ ," Peter whined, backing up and kicking at the leaves on the ground, "You're such a _tease_!"

Felix huffed, turning his head away with a small 'hmph', "That's what you get for being a glory hog."

"Just one round?" Peter offered, cheek puffing when Felix rejected, "Ten minutes? _Five minutes?_ " He groaned, pulling at his own hair, "This is so unfair. Isn't it?" Peter asked, turning to the black rabbit with red highlights in its fur sitting beside him with a flat look on his face, "Don't look at me like that. Only I get to tie Felix up."

" _Glory hog_ ," Felix grumbled, head turned upward as he continued squirming under the ropes, "Take a good look because that's all you're going to get," He flinched when Peter collapsed against him once more, nuzzling his chest with the side of his cheek, "Get off. I'm angry at you."

Pan released Felix and backed off, "So, you're just going to hang around here for the rest of day?"

"Well, I was going to have Rufio rough me up a bit. _Make me beg_ ," Felix explained, hearing the soft pitter-patter of a rabbit fleeing the vicinity and Peter whining in front of him, "Because I know how much you love that."

Peter groaned, falling backwards into the soft, leaf-covered dirt, "I don't like 'Operation cockblock'. It's no fun!"

"I hope you learn your lesson then," Felix said snappishly, chin raised and utterly arrogant despite being tied to a tree and blindfolded, "Or else I'll walk around camp _naked_ next time."

At his words, Peter groaned. This was far too cruel! He broke away from Felix, in desperate need of a cold shower, _anything_ to get his mind off the tantalizing boy.

 

Felix couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he eyed the setting sun in the distance. He had managed to deny Pan the entire day despite all odds. He knew his leader was desperate to ravage him on the spot with the way he writhed and ogled when Felix strutted around camp in his courtesan wear. Felix figured he should give the boys a break for the next few days, rewarding them for putting up with his game.

Felix's anger against Peter had mostly faded in the morning, the satisfaction of seeing Pan groveling for sex was more than enough to muffle the anger of having his glory taken. Felix merely kept the charade up out of pure amusement. He figured Pan probably realized that as well but couldn't stop himself.

Standing over the mermaid lagoon and determined to see this through at least till the end of the day, Felix stripped off his clothes and sat upon a boulder on the beach, pouring bucketfuls of water down over his head and humming almost-erotically as he rinsed himself off. _Peter was watching him_ ; he definitely was, and Felix carefully waited for the boy to spontaneously tackle him down and beg for sex.

On cue, Pan latched onto his back and nipped at his neck, hands groping beneath the towel under his waist, " _Oh god Felix_ , don't do this to me anymore!"

Fighting the urge to laugh, Felix twisted his lips in a faux frown and folded his arms, "No," He said quietly. He'd been denying Pan all day and figured Pan would stop heeding his rejections, all of his sexual urges building up to this moment. Felix nearly unraveled his towel until Pan _released him_ and flopped backwards into the sand with a despairing groan.

"This is the worst day ever," Pan nearly sobbed, staring up into the sky with the biggest frown Felix had ever seen on his face.

 _So cute…_ Felix bit down on his lip to prevent himself from smiling, "I hope you've learned your lesson then. Steal my glory again and I'll keep this up for weeks," Putting his bucket aside, Felix flopped backwards into the sand to join Peter, laying beside him as the two watched the vanilla clouds over the sky at dusk.

"I'm…" Pan covered his mouth, mumbling a _sorry_ into his hands, "Won't kill chimeras anymore."

"It's not about the chimera," Felix replied, "You could've killed that chimera any time but you didn't so I put everything into hunting it down," At the end of the day, everything Felix did was for Pan's sake and for the reason, he poured all of his heart and soul into it which was why it pained him so much when Pan stole that glory from him. It was proof that _Pan didn't need Felix at all_ , "Then you killed it anyway and made everything I did pointless."

A hand snaked across the sand, taking Felix's gently. Pan's eyes beckoned for Felix not to let go and Felix obliged, fingers wrapping around Peter's.

"It wasn't pointless," Peter replied, staring back up into the sky. He waved his free hand in the air, forcing the sun to sink beneath the sea so they could look up at the stars, "You know I love watching you."

"Yeah, I figured that out today," Felix snickered, feeling Peter's fingers flex in his hand.

As the animosity from yesterday faded, the two found themselves laying in the sand silently staring up at the sky and pleased simply by each other's company.

"Thank you," Felix said, breaking their silence.

Peter turned his head, brow furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

"For stopping when I ask you to," Felix replied, intertwining their fingers, "It's not like I could stop you if you _really_ wanted it. Thanks for playing along."

Unaware of the implication in his words, Felix was utterly surprised when Pan sat up and stared at him incredulously, almost _offended_ , "What are you saying?" He leaned over him, laying their clutched hands over Felix's chest, "I'd never take you without your consent," He collapsed on Felix's chest, nuzzling it desperately, "I wasn't playing along. I was _completely at your mercy_."

Peter would never take him against his will. For some reason, _Felix doubted this_ and it made him feel awful that he imagined Pan would do such a heinous thing. He embraced Pan as tightly as he could, all of his anger towards him dissipating into the air.

"I forgive you," Felix said and as soon as he did, Peter whisked them both away into the treehouse to finally work off all of his frustrations. He tumbled onto the bed laughing, playfully crawling away as Pan chased after him and pinned him down, "Have you learned your lesson?" Felix cooed.

Peter snickered, still pinning Felix's wrists down on the bed, "No small talk. No foreplay. I've been holding it in since this _morning_ and I want you _now_."

At his words, Felix shut his eyes and took a slow breath, slipping back into character before opening his darkened, lustful eyes, " _I want you too_ ," He hooked his legs behind Felix's back and Pan was swept away too.

Felix knew Pan would never need him. Pan didn't need anyone. He was a god in Neverland, able to move the stars with a flick of his wrist. It was an awful truth that Felix was forced to face and was enraged to realize he could never change it. No matter though, Pan didn't need him. Pan _wanted_ himand that was just as good.

 

"Ugh, no thanks," Rufio grumbled, half awake as he pushed away the offer of rabbit and octopus stew.

Nibs sighed, "It's really good. I promise."

"No, it's not that," Rufio replied, "I… have a thing against eating rabbits and octopi."

"Thought it was only octopi," Tootles replied, circles under his eyes as he nudged at the fire pit with a stick, "Ugh, thank the heavens the screaming stopped. Thought I saw-" Tootles cut himself off with a yawn, "-Felix walking around."

"Pan, that lucky dog," Rufio said with a heavy breath, "Hope Felix keeps wearing those leggings…"

Tootles's head snapped up, "What?"

"What?" Nibs replied, chomping on a rabbit leg bone.

"Not you, what did Rufio just say?" Tootles shoved Nibs lazily, eyeing Rufio with suspicion before turning away, "Your crush on Felix is going to get you killed."

" _Spreading rumours_?" Felix snarled from behind, sending all three boys tumbling into the dirt and shrieking in surprise. He ticked his head back, noticing the circles under their eyes, "You all look exhausted."

"Why do you think we're tired?" Tootles said snappishly, too tired to care for composure, "There was screaming up at Pan's treehouse for _days_!"

Felix flushed at his words, flustered at Tootles's lack of subtlety. The boy was often so tactful with words but his utter exhaustion had robbed it from him. He tucked his head, sitting down at his log and watching Tootles plop down on his.

"Rabbit and octopus?" Nibs declared, scooping a stew that was somehow both lumpy and watery into a bowl and handing it to Felix.

Nibs was always fairly good at cooking, one of the few things he was quite talented with. Felix would've laughed at the slop in his bowl if the cause of their fatigue wasn't so embarrassing, "Rufio?" Felix offered the bowl to his friend who promptly lit up red and tumbled off his log, "Where's Curly and Slightly?"

"Off with the little ones," Tootles explained, "They took them to the other side of the island to protect their ears. Because of your screaming. Just thought I'd note that in case you forgot."

"I didn't have any problem with your moaning," Rufio mumbled under his breath.

"Is no one going to eat my stew?" Nibs murmured, extending his lower lip and pouting like a little one.

" _Look alive, boys!_ " Pan shouted, startling all of the boys except Felix into a frenzy as they tumbled of their logs and scrambled in the dirt. He snickered at their exhaustion, fully aware of what he had done and loving every second. He draped himself around Felix, letting his lover peck him on the cheek, "Got some bad news about the island: There's a _chimera_ on the loose near the Echo Caves. You boys should take a look at that, alright?"

 

 


End file.
